LaRousse vs Petalburgh
by bluejay511
Summary: LaRousse and Petalburgh High School have been rivals at everything ever since the beginning of time especially when it comes to football. So how does the star of the LaRousse football team fall for the Petalburgh head cheerleader? Who knows? Please R&R!
1. Meeting Her

Me: Hi it's me bluejay511!!

May: And what makes you think we are happy to see you.

Me: You're mean.

May: Just get on with it.

Me: Well Paralyze4Ever gave me his story "Is it War or Is it Love?" All I did was change the title so here's chapter 1.

May: Yay!

* * *

Petalburg Cliff, one of the best spots in the Hoenn Region. At the top of the cliff stood three figures. On the left, was a boy with short jet black hair and shiney hazel eyes. His name? It was Jamie. The figure in the middle, was a female. She had blond hair that was shoulder-length and hazel eyes as well. Her name? That was Natalie. The final figure, the one on the right, had emerald eyes. His hair was also an emerald color, and it was a bit longer than Jamie's hair. His bangs fell in his face, which made him have to flick it every now and again.

"Of course Petalburg City has the best spot in all the region." muttered Natalie.

"I know it sucks, that such a horrible place has such a good spot." commented Jamie.

"To think we came all the way from La Rousse city for this." remarked Drew. You see, La Rousse city and Petalburg City are fierce high school football team rivals. He then looks down the cliff and sees a girl with chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes. The others soon copied Drew's actions.

"Use silver wind, then psychic (sp?)" the brunette yelled out to her Pokemon.

"Hah. What a pathetic combination." Jamie commmented.

"I bet 'cha she goes to school here." Natalie said.

"Let's go 'meet' her." Drew smirked leading the way down. The other two laughed and once again copied his actions.

When they got to the beach, the brunette had called back her Beautifly and sent out her Blazeikin **(sp?)**. The fire fowl Pokemon came out of the white flashing light when it left the pokeball. It shout out a powerful fire move to show it's trainer it was reading. The three from La Rousse noticed the toughness of this Pokemon.

"Or maybe not." Drew said backing away slowly. The others soon followed. The brunette then saw them in the corner of her. She noticed a 'LRC' **(La Rousse City)** on one of their shirts and smirked.

"Well Blazeikin, looks like we have some company from La Rousse" she said so only her and Blazeikin could hear.

"Lets give them a warm welcome. Over heat." she said. A huge ball of Fire came out of the mouth of his Pokemon. With it storing up heat, it was getting bigger and bigger.

"Launch" the brunette ordered calmly. The ball of fire was no gone from the mouth of this fiery bird and sent over to the three opponents **(A/N: Couldn't think of any other word.)** They then covered their face trying to protect them from harm, but the ball of fire barely hit, which was her plan all along.

"Next time you guys from La Rousse come here and try to irritate one of us from Petalburg, I suggest you don't." with that said she walked away.

"She looks tough." Natalie commented.

"Yeah don't want to get in her way." state Jamie. Drew didn't say anything. He just kept on watching her walk away.

"Drew? Hello, Drew? Earth to Drew." Natalie said trying to get his attention. All he could do was stare at her.

"Who was that?" he asked himself in his head.

"Why does it matter? She's just another Petalburgh loser." Natalie crossed her arms not liking the girl one bit. She turned and walked away furious. A few steps later, she stopped and smirked. "We'll see who shouldn't irriate who?"

"Jamie, Who's she talking to?" They both looked at Natalie who was smirking evily and staring into a space. Jamie shrugged.

"Girls."

* * *

Well this is a different ending but how do you like it? **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Not Fair

* * *

Me: So how'd you like the first chapter?

Drew: It was okay actually, but it wasn't yours.

Me: Didn't we go through this already.

Drew:Yep but do it again.

Me: Ok. Paralyze4Ever gave me his story. So here it is.

* * *

"Okay. Dude, dude tell the story again." said a Blond haired kid who goes to La Rousse high.

"Nah, you guys don't want to here it again." Natalie commented.

"Yeah we do." the blond haired boy said again.

"Alright, alright fine. So Me, Jamie and Drew were in Petalburg City. When we noticed some little brunette bimbo trying to train her Pokemon. Of course coming from Petalburg, she was incredibly weak. So the three of us went up to her and challenged her to a battle. Of course Petalburg being a bunch of idiots, she accepted the challenge. Drew beat her in 5 seconds flat. After that, she ran away crying." Natalie explained to the group. They all busted into laughter. You could hear a bunch of people screaming 'La Roussssseeeee!' and 'Petalburg sucks'.Drew then pulled Natalie away from the group of people.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"What I'm telling people what happened last night." she responded.

"You're lying to them. That isn't what happened."

"Do you really want me to tell people that La Rousse's best football players ran away from some girl and her Blaziken."** (A/N: Natalie is not a player. Just thought I would clear that up. She is just a popular girl)**

"No"

"Exactly, now go along with it. You're more popular then ever now." he smirked

"Good point." They chuckled, and throught the day people praised Drew for what he 'did'.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

At the high school in Petalburg City, May was in front of the building with the other cheerleaders awaiting for the last cheerleader to make her arrival. The buses from LRH **(A/N: I'm gonna call La Rousse High LRH for now on to save time.)** pulled up. They students and the players departed from the buses. Drew then noticed May, the brunette from the beach.

"Hey everyone look. That's her." Drew screamed over everyone pointing at May. The student started to laugh at May.

"Why the hell are they laughing at me?" she asked Dawn, fellow Cheerleader and her best friend.

"I'm not sure May." Dawn responded. Drew overheard what the two were saying.

_"So May is her name, huh?"_Drew thought. The cheerleaders from LRH cam over to May.

"What a loser." one of them said.

"What did you say?" May responded.

"I said what-a-loser." she emphasized on the last word.

"Yo. Malibu barbie. Why don't you come here and say that to my face"

"I would but you would just cry"

"Yeah, right. Why would I cry"

"Well when you lost your battle to this guy," she pulled Drew in front of her, "you ended up crying"

"May, you cried? That dosent sound like you." Dawn said.

"I didn't cry, and there was no battle." the cheerleader snorted.

Eventually, all hell broke loose. The student From Petalburg came over and the two schools started fighting. Then, Petalburg's football team showed up.

"May, what the hell is going on?" The star football player asked her.

"Hey Brendan, apparently, I lost a battle to grass head over there and cried. Then those Pamela Anderson wannabees came over and started calling me a loser and now these freakin' hypocrites better get away from me before I go nuts." Brendan walked in between the two schools and yelled "Enough!" He then looked over at Drew.

"Yo, green haired. come here"

"What"

"I heard you beat my girl in a battle"

_"His girl." _he thought,

"Yeah what of it?" he asked

"Really? Cause I heard she cried afterwards, is that true too"

"Yeah, so"

"So, that is very unlikely cause my girl is undefeated and never cries"

"Pfft. Yeah right"

"Look buddy boy, you are really starting to piss me off"

"Ooo, I'm soo scared" Drew said sarcastically

"Looks like we will have to settle this on the field."

"Looks like we do."

The two sides walked away to opposite side of the field. "This is war." Drew thought.

**xxXXxxXXxx **

A few hours have passed and it was the last quarter. The score, 21 to 21. There is only 2 seconds left...and oh no, it ends in a tie. The Two teams have agreed woth the referee, that they would flip coin to see who the game goes to.**(A/N: LMAO idk. XD)**

"Alright, since La Rousee is the visitors they call." The referee announced. He then flipped the coin and while in the air,

"Heads" Drew called. The coin landed on tails, there for the game goes to Petalburg. The student body from the home town cheered.

"Here," Brendan tossed him the quarter, "You keep the quarter." Brendan laughed as he hugged his girlfriend and walked away.

In the front of the school, La Rousse city kids were getting on the buses to go home. Drew then walked over to May.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened." he said.

"What's your name?" May asked him.

"Drew." he responded

"Well _Drew_, I m not sure I can believe you. I mean you've lied so much and I've known you how long, a few hours?" May said walking away. Drew let out a depressed sigh. He was then boarding the bus, until a ball of fire had almost hit him.

"Oops, my bad. Maybe I sould practice somewhere else." May yelled. She returned her Blaziken then jumped into Brendan's red mustang and they drove off with May's hair flowing freely behind her. Brendan then looked in his side view mirror catching Drew glaring at them.

"Pathetic." Brendan muttered while they drove away.

* * *

During the bus ride, everyone was pissed about the loss.

"How are they going to end the game like that?"

"Yeah that's not fair, Coach Andreson."

"If we could've played til' next touchdown like we normally do we would have beat them."

"I'm sorry, everyone," the coach sighed. "There is nothing I can do at this point."

"But coach what are we going to say to everyone. We lost because of a coin flip."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

Coach Andreson sighed. "Look I know we've been rivals with Petalburgh for a long time now. But they won. but it was only one game. we're still in the playoffs."

"But coach," Drew spoke up, "this isn't about the playoffs."

"Yeah," everyone agreed. "Wait, huh?"

"Drew what are you saying?" Jamie asked him who was a player on the team.

"I mean. It's about our dignity as a school. We've never lost to Petalburgh and how are we going to let a coin throw off the balance."

"Yeah, he's right."

"I know," the coach said. "The most I could do is go to the Sports Director about a rematch but no promises."

"Fine." Everyone complained.

* * *

So how'd you like it? I added alot so there is still stuff to read. R&R!! Thank You!


	3. The Bet

Me: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. And again I don' own pokemon.

May: blah blah blah blah. Stuff we already know.

Me: I know. You know. We know. They know. So whatever.

* * *

LaRousse football practice was going on. Everyone on the team was there except... Drew. The team was doing sit-ups and while the coach watched. He was walking in cirlces waiting for Drew. He was never late. Why would he start now? Where the hell was this child? Didn't he know they were playing another game soon? He always knew. Where was he?

"Okay where's Drew?" No one spoke. "Jamie! Get over here!"

He stood and jogged over to the coach. "Yes, coach!"

"Where is Drew?"

"I don't know. I seen him leave class after the bell."

The coach sighed. "Go back to your sit-ups."

"Yes coach." So he did. The coach turned around to see a green head of hair. Drew walked toward the coach slowly not caring. Why should he care?

"Where were you?"

"Not here. Why should I come to practice if the winner is decided by chance."

"It doesn't matter. You owe it to your team to come to practice everyday. You are the quarterback. They need you."

"I'm here now. So what do you want me to do?" Drew snappped. The coach wasn't taken back.

"Run 5 suisides to the 50 yard line." They were now at standing at the end zone. (where they get the points to the center.)

"That's crazy!"

"Just do it!" Drew started running his suicides.

A half hour later the whole team including Drew, who was extremely tired, was listening to the coach speech.

"OK I talked to the Sports Director-"

"So what happend? Did we get a rematch?"

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you," the coach replied to them. "I got a rematch for tomorrow, here."

"Yes," everyone screamed.

"Now like the other game, this won't count for the playoffs. Since we won all the other games."

"What does it matter? We'll beat them so bad they'll just run back to Petalburgh. This time crying." Drew spoke. "So let's get out there and win."

* * *

At Petalburgh...

"What?!"

"Why do we have a rematch?"

"Yeah we bet them fair and square."

"It doesn't matter." Brendan said to his team. "We'll just beat 'em just like we did before."

"See," the coach said, "Good positive reinforement. Thank you." Brendan nodded his head.

"Good practice, guys," the coach said again. "Now go home and get your rest and we'll play LaRousse tomorrow."

* * *

After practice May was waiting next to Brendan's mustang. She looked at her watch again. 6:40. 10 minutes late. She looked to see him walking toward her and amiled. Well, it was more like a smirk. When he was in front of her, she kissed him, but not for long.

"What took so long?"

He opened the door for her and she sat. Then the door closed. Brendan got in on the other side.

"So... what took you so long?"

"Practice." He put the key into the ignition, turned and started the car. "We have a rematch with LaRousse."

"I guess grass head wasn't saticfied with his loss."

Bredan laughed, "I guess so, but he's still going to lose."

"Of course." May smiled, "But do me a favor."

"Of course," he said, "You know I'll do anything for my girl."

"Give grass head a good tackle for me."

Brendan smiled. "Sure but Why do you care so much?"

"Cause he said I cried," May crossed her arms then pouted, "I never cry! I fry 'em with my Blaziken."

"But you sure do pout alot." May playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"And you sure are mean alot!" Brendan was pulling unto a crib in front of May's house. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You're home."

"I can see that." May smirked. She was about to opened the door. Brendan turned her head and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, May smiled and got out her boyfriend's car. When she walked to the door, she waved at Brendan and walked inside.

* * *

The Next Day...

LaRousse was getting ready for the arrival of Petalburgh. They didn't see the bus yet but lots of people from Petalburgh came. You could tell the signs were huge. There was almost more people from Petalburgh than from LaRousse. All were mad because of the rematch. The coin flip was always tradition in high school football. Why did they need a rematch?

Finally the bus actually came. Screams were getting loud. They all started screaming ,"Petalburgh!!" They chanted. All the players got off the bus, but not the quarter back. No quarterback no game.

"The quarter back didn't even show." Drew whispered to Jamie.

"He must be scared." Jamie replied back.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." They turned to see the quarter back with his girlfriend. "So it's you again, greenie."

"Are you ready to lose?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Brendan smirked replying to Drew's remark.

"Let's make this interesting," May said.

"In what way?" Drew glared back.

"I have an idea," May smirked evily. "If Petalburgh wins, which we will, Your whole team has dress like cheerleaders and cheer for Petalburgh. If you win, we'll give you our team's trophies for all 30 years. How does that sound?"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Nathalie suddenly appeared and smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Since when are you a cheerleader?" May crossed her arms. "Were they so desperate that they decided to pick you."

"I just joined. Seeing that I'm a way better cheerleader than Miss'I think I'm all that.' "

"Please if my team was here we would beat all of you." May spat out at her. "Plus... I am all that."

"Oh. I'm May and I'm all that." she said in a fake voice. Then she argued, "Please Petalburgh sucks ass. Everyone knows that. Miss 'Thang who gots no booty'."

"Look. Cheerleader wannabe. I don't take attitude from cheerleaders who have no moves. And Plus Petalburgh has beaten LaRousse 30 years straight at football and cheerleading."

"Are you saying you're bettter than me, miss i think I know it all."

"You know, there are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them."

"That doesn't even make sense, but whatever makes you so dumb but it really works because guys love idiots. That's why you have a boyfriend. Or is he so blind to see how ugly and dumb you really are."

"Don't bring, Brendan into this."

"Well I just did. Maybe if he wasn't so dumb he wouldn't of had your ugly ass to be his girlfriend."

"I'm ugly. Please. Beauty isn't everything. Brains are but in your case you have neither."

"Please, Beauty is much better than brains."

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people, but calling you ugly would be an even bigger insult to ugly people."

To tell you the truth everyone was enjoying this. They were arguing back and forth toward each other. Hey at least it's better than pulling each other's hair and girl fighting. You know when to pull them apart because one of them will be taking of their earrings.

"Okay," Drew had to be the oddball to try to break them up. "Ladies Ladies break it up."

"Whoa Whoa don't touch her." Brendan defended his girlfriend.

"What your problem?!" May screamed at Drew, "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes he is!" Natalie said in a matter-fact tone as she crossed her arms.

"What?!" Drew screamed in shock.

"Aww... The dumd blonde and the green-haired freak." Brendan said.

"Come on, Brendan." May said grabbing hold of his hand, "Let's go the game's about to start."

She rolled her eyes at Natalie. Natalie stuck out her tongue. "Such a child," May said before walking away. Nathalie turned around while doing the famous hairflip and walked off angry.

"You're dating Nathalie, Drew." Jamie said confused.

"No!! I was never dating Nathalie!" Drew screamed frustrated.

"Well I happy for you-" he paused, "Wait if you're not dating her why'd she say-"

"I don't know ok!" He walked away mad. This was no way to start the game or was it?

* * *

Here's the third chapter. Hoped you like it! It took me long enough didn't it.


	4. Argueing Again

* * *

Me: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. And again I don't own pokemon.

May: blah blah blah blah. Stuff we already know.

Me: I know. You know. We know. They know. So whatever.

* * *

"Natalie, Why did you tell everyone we were going out!!" Drew scream fustrated at her.

"Because," Natalie crossed her arms. "She made me mad. You know better than I do, that I can't control myself when I'm mad. You should be glad I didn't kill her." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm just telling everyone it wasn't true." Drew was about to walk away when Natalie stopped him.

"Wait-"

"What?"

"Don't please."

"Why?"

"Because she'll be all- you know what I mean."

"No I don't." Drew said blankly.

"Please. You can break up with me next week. Please!! Drew PLease!"

"Fine." Drew said and got away from Natalie.

* * *

When Drew walked back to the field where the team was suposed to be someone came up to him. "Drew, where were you? We have been looking for you everywhere. The game's about to start." They rushed Drew into the boy's locker room to change. Within minutes the game started.

"Good evening LaRousse and Petal burgh High. Are you ready for the game of the centery!!"

Everyone screamed. Some from LaRousee started to chant loudly and screamed the name of the players. Mainly Drew's name was shouted. Well, I mean, he is the quarterback. But Petalburgh shouted louder making LaRousse scream louder.

"Let's get started!!" Both teams came out from there sides and everyone scream.

From the side of the stands where Petalburgh was, May sat with most of the cheerleaders who had came.

"Hey you guys! What's up? Are you ready for Petalburgh to beat LaRousse, again."

They all laughed. "Of course, May."

"We're always ready for a win."

"Escpically with Brendan as the quarterback." One of the cheerleaders said.

"The best desicion you ever made, May was making him your boyfriend."

May giggled, "Of course."

* * *

The game had just started and Petalburgh was throwing off to LaRousse.

"HIKE!" Drew called. Brendan threw the ball to them. Drew had quickly caught the ball with ease. As he sped across the field and passed it bad to another teammate. Petalburgh was running toward him going for the tackle. Brendan smirked much. Drew did too. It was like a challenge.

"LAROUSSE!"

"PETALBURGH!!"

Each school shouted. Brendan Easily tackled Drew. He fell to the ground.

Petalburgh cheered escpically May.

"That's how you do it." May shouted. He turned around to his school and loced eyes with May and blew her a kiss. Drew was helped up. It was definately a bad start to the game.

May looked back at the cheerleader and so did May's girls.

_"You might think you're the best. But you never expected us to come your way. You might have won the battle but we'll win the war. Petalburgh."_

"Aww," one of the cheerleaders said, "How cute."

They all laughed.

"You wanna show them what cheering is all about." Another girl said.

"Sure," May smirked, "This'll be entertaining."

* * *

(a/n: If anybody knows a way to write about a dance please tell me. LOL.)

It was Half Time and as the teams went back to talk to coaches and whatever they did back there. The score was tied at 12 to 12. May's cheerleaders were coming in the middle of the field. Natalie's girls were about to cheer for their team. Then one of the girls noticed them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to cheer but it doesn't look like you losers are." One of the Petalburgh cheerleaders rehorted.

"I would watch your mouth you dumb blond." Natalie said back.

"You should be the last one talking, Natalie. Last time I checked you were a dumb blond. ANd you're ugly too. Aren't dumb blondes at least suppose to be cute?"

"Whatever Major Loser." Natalie said.

"Wow Natalie. I said that like when I was in the 2nd grade. Come up with some new insults."

"Yeah from this century." They all laughed.

"When LaRousse wins I'll laugh right in your face."

"Just like we'll laugh in you're face when we here you're GPA!" They all laughed.

"It's a 3.6."

One of the LaRousse cheerleaders said, "It's the highest in our scoud."

The Petalburgh cheereleaders laughed. "Our lowest GPA is a 3.8. The highest is a 4.0. Don't worry though. LaRousse will always just be second best."

"Well see how your cheers are."

"Same to you. Trust me. You'll wish you would have never laid eyes on us."

"Trust me I wish I haven't already." LaRousse said back.

"I love that about you. Your poor sense of humor is amusing to me. It's almost barbaric." Another Petalburgh cheerleader said.

"Stop it guys," one of the Petalburgh cheerleaders said. "Don't you think you're being a little too smart for them. Blondes can only take in so much." The cheerleader put her hand on her shoulders and swung her. "Did you understand what they said?"

Natalie got mad and forced the cheerleaders hands off her. "Don't you freakin' touch me you bad ass... freakin'..." Natalie pushed her back.

"Don't you touch her."

"She shouldn't have touched me." The cheerleader wer about to fight. Everyone stood in their seats trying to cath a glimpse of the action. Even the two teams overheard the racket and focused to the cheerleaders.

"Ladies.. Ladies..." The refuree said, "Calm down."

The two teams turned their heads at each other. "She started it." Both May and Natalie argued.

"That doesn't matter. Petalburgh to that side and LaRousse to the other... NOW!!" The cheerleader did as they were told. They began stretching because the knew what they had started was going to be a battle of the best team: cheerleading and football.

* * *

How'd you like it. Sorry I know it's rushed. I didn't have much time. Review. So I can update faster.


	5. An Almost Perfect Day

* * *

Me: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!

Drew: Not like anyone on this site does. .

Me: I know right.

Drew: If you owned a cartoon you don't have to go on fanfiction you make it happen.

Me: Well duh. You just write the story give it to the editors then the director. then you-

Drew: Who really cares. Go with the story.

* * *

The boys screamed as they ran into the locker room. Larousse had won by a point. 'Luck' Petalburgh thought. The Petalburgh cheerleaders proved to be better than the LaRousse. But the Petalburgh cheerleaders cartwheeled, flipped, split and jumped circles around and over them, literally. Everyone knew it. LaRousse didn't even argue about it. They wouldn't dare. The Petalburgh cheerleaders were awesome.

"Yeah we showed Petalburgh who's boss."

"Great Play, Drew." the coach said.

"Thank you... Thank you... Football is my game." Drew bragged.

"It's true," another player, agreed. "He ran circles around Petalburgh."

"If it was social studies was football he'd be passing." Jamie said laughing.

"I'm passing social studies."

"What's your grade, Drew." Jamie asked trying to prve his point.

"75." Drew whispered.

"Well if you get that grade up you may get into the college with a full football scholorship."

"Don't worry, coach." Drew said, "I will." He then walked out the locker room with the other players on the team.

"Drew." the team heard a loud voice. It was a girl they turned around it was Natalie. "Drew." the team stopped and watched the girl run into his arms hugging him. He slowly hugged her back. "Great game."

The team was whispering behind him.

"Thank you." she held his hand.

"Drew you told me you two weren't dating."

"Yeah last time I checked you were single."

"Yeah I thought I was single too." Drew whispered to himself.

"Oh... Drew was just being sarcastic." Natalie responded.

"Looks like someones regreting their dating choice." they turned around to see Brendan holding May around her waist.

"Good game," Brendan held out his hand. "But we know it was just luck, that last play."

"No it was pure skill." Drew gripped his hand and Brendan squeezed it harder as he shook it. Drew held in the pain. "And when do we come to get those trophies?"

"Tomorrow after school at 3." May said.

"Good." Drew said. Just then some Petalburgh cheerleaders came up to Brendan and May talking to each other.

"So did you hear that joke about the dumb blonde who's boyfriend took her to the football game?"

"No I don't think so. Didn't you hear it?" one of the cheerleaders pointed to Natalie. "Natalie right."

"No i didn't hear that joke." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Werent you the dumb blond. Well anyways... A guy decides to bring his new blonde girlfriend to a football game. After the game is over, he asks her if she liked the game. She says Oh it was great, I loved watching those men in tight clothes, but there is one thing I don't understand. What did you not understand ? her boyfriend asked and the blonde says: Well, at the begginning of the game, both teams flipped a quarter to see who would kick off first. Then the rest of the game everybody was yelling get the quarter back, get the quarter back, get the quarter back. So I thought to myself, gosh it's just a quarter!"

They all laughed even Drew and the LaRousse players. "I don't think that was very funny." He hit Drew at his sides because he was laughing so hard. "Right Drew." Drew tried to stop laughing. When he finally did he knodded his head

"She's right it was halarious." a Petalburgh Cheerleader said.

Then another Petalburgh cheerleader said to Natalie, "Weren't you that dumb blonde girl?"

"Those dumb blonde jokes aren't funny anymore. They weren't before and they aren't now."

"What's funny is how you don't think they're funny."

"Come on, Natalie," Drew said, "I'll take you home." Then Drew thought to himself, 'before you start anymore trouble.'

"Okay, Drew." Nat said in a high girly voice.

"Eww." Brendan whispered to May referring to Natalie's voice just seconds. May giggled when he kissed her cheek. "How about I take you out for ice cream?"

"Ok." May giggled and they walked away hand in hand together.

"Are you really giving him those trophies?"

"No." May responded.

"When he comes?"

"He won't get past the front door with them."

"What happens when he tells that you said-"

"_'Oh miss Paterson. I don't even know him. And why would I do suck a thing. My father was a football player here. I wouldn't give up him trophy he helped Petalburgh win."_ May said in a fake voice that sounded like she was crying. Brendan laughed. He should have known his girlfriend had a plan. She always did.

* * *

Brendan's car drove in front of the small resturant called _**ICE CREAM HAVEN**_. 'Not a bad name for an ice cream shop' May thought. Just then the door opened and May grabbed Brendan's hand as she got out the car. That's what she loved about him his class. He treated her... well. That's just the way she described their relationship: going good. To her it was nothing spectacuar. It was more like a gotta-be thing. You know how a football quaterback has to date the cheerleading captin or like peanut butter and jelly they just go together. It's just they didn't seem to go anywhere. She didn't want to break up with him so she just tried tried to be a good girl friend if someone better came along she'd jump at the chance.

"Thank you." May said smiling when he opened the door for her. They sat at the closest and cleanest table. Seconds later a girl on ice skates came to their table with menus.

"My name is Lesile. Welcome to Ice Cream Haven. Here are your menus. I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

"Oh... Menus at an ice cream palor... fancy." Brendan smiled and May's words. She could make him laugh which loved. If their was one thing May loved, it was enertaining people. She was an actress in training. She wanted to be on broadway one day.

"What's up?" Brendan asked. I looked up from my menu at him confused. He grabbed my one of my hands and kissed it. "I know you better than that May. What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I guess I'm just tired from the game. That's all."

"Beating the LaRousse cheerleaders must be tiring."

May smiled. "You seen us out there?"

"Of course. Who didn't see you do a tripe cartwheel over that dumb blond. Wht's her name? Lila... Nancy..."

"Natalie?"

"Yeah that's it. You triple cartwheeled over them and ended in a split and then jumped back up."

"I call it May's Magnificiant toss. It started off with Scale, then toe touch, heel strecth, scorpion and then I was launched into the air to do my Triple cartwheel ending with a split over Nancy-"

"Natalie." Brendan reminded her.

"Whatever," May continued, "Then I jumped up to do my toe touch and continued with the routine. Thank you very much." (To all you cheerleaders out there if you know what these terms are and you're laughing at me. :P. If if you don't know and don't care what they are :D.) May said matterfactly. Brendan clapped lightly and i pretended to bow. Together they laughed. "You don't even know what I said."

"I don't have to know I seen it." Brendan smiled. Just then the waitress came back.

"What would you like to order?"

* * *

Drew finally got home and opened the door both his parents were waiting at the door. Drew looked at both of his parents look at him.

"Something's wrong. Is Susan ok? Did someone die-"

"No no no. We just have to tell you something." his mother stopped him from completely losing his mind.

"Ok then what's wrong? You aren't having another kid are you mom?"

"No! Mattew," Drew's mother looked at her husband. "You tell him."

"Ok. Liz. Drew you know my job right."

"Yeah that new business company Lucario and Mew Two. " (whatever.)

"That's it. The company is moving."

"They're firing you. How could they? You've been with them for almost 9-"

"10"

"okay 10 years then." Drew nagged on.

"Drew," his mother said. "That's not the point. We're moving too. The company is moving to Petalburgh."

"Petalburgh? Why Petalburgh? Why not Littleroot or the Orange Islands? Petalburgh."

"Business is going exermly well there so they decided to move the company there."

"But what about football season. It's not even over."

"Don't work right after football season we're leaving to Petalbugh."

"But Dad-"

"I'm sorry son the desicion had already been made."

"But I can't go to Petalburgh."

"Why? You're a people person. You'll make lots of friends at Petalburgh High."

* * *

"Are you serious, Drew? You're moving."

"Yeah," Drew said, "Right after football season."

"That means we can't play basketball in the fall."

"I'm aware of that."

"Where are you moving to anyways?" Jamie asked.

"I'd rather not say." Drew paused for a moment and whispered. "Petalburgh."

"WHAT," Jamie screamed. "YOU'RE MOVING TO PETALBURGH!!!!! OF ALL PLACES."

"Jamie the reason I whispered it was so that everyone wouldn't know."

"Well it's too late for that." another kid behind them said.

"What are we going to do without you on the football team?"

"If you join the football team there they'll surely be champs."

"YOU can't move."

"Yeah."

"Not there." There was a whole crowd of people surrounding his locker. Drew slammed his locker door shut.

"It's not my fault." Drew exclaimed. This made everyone quiet. "Do you really thing I want to move there? Gosh."

"Drew."

"No." Drew walked away from Jamie and the crowd that was behind him. "I'm going outside." Drew walked out the doors of the school and ran away into the football field. That's where he sat all day, well actually until the next bell.

* * *

How'd you like it. Sorry I know it's rushed. I didn't have much time. Review. So I can update faster.


	6. How to not get caught

* * *

Me: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!

Drew: Not like anyone on this site does. .

Me: I know right.

Drew: If you owned a cartoon you don't have to go on fanfiction you make it happen.

Me: Well duh. You just write the story give it to the editors then the director. then you-

Drew: Who really cares. Go with the story.

* * *

"Ready..OKAY!!! Time is ticking! TICK TOCK! Time to give it all you got!" The cheerleaders cheered. " Petalburgh Let's...GO!"

"Come on guys. Stop watching the cheerleaders and let me see some real tackles!!!" the coached screamed loudly.

"Touchdown, touchdown, touchdown, boys.  
You make the touchdowns, we make the noise.  
A boom, boom.  
Hey, a boom, boom.  
Hey, a boom boom  
Can you feel it?  
A boom, boom -Hey!" The cheerleaders cheered. Just then a car drove unto road next to the fight. Brendan glanced at May. May looked back. A football player came unto Brendan and tackled him while I was off guard.

"Brendan!!" the coach screamed. "Pay attention to the game and not your girlfriend!"

"Sorry, coach." Then he stood. "Great tackle, Michael. Caught me off Guard. Good you were paying attention to the game."

"Uhh." the coach screamed. "Take 5. I need some water." Brendan laugh. The coach always had these anger issues. It didn't make a difference then and it doesn't make a big difference now. May was in front of the cheerleading squad ready to start another cheer. Brendan hugged her from behind. May smiled.

"Brendan what are you doing? Unlike your team we are practicing."

"Well I see us as all one team. Football players and Football cheerleaders. Am I right, girls?" The girls nodded. "So i think when we take a break you girls should."

"You know I could use a break." a cheerleader cheered.

"You know what i think. We can't be the best if we don't practice." May said, "Plus OUR practice ends an hour in a half before the guys. If we keep taking breaks like this we'll have to stay as long as the guys."

"No."

"I think we better keep practicing."

"Yeah I think so too." May said. Her boyfriend kissed her neck once more.

"Okay." Brendan sighed.

"How bout you watch us cheer? It's not like you guys haven't been all day."

"Okay." Brendan says, "I'll get the team."

"OKay." May said, "You know what this means. We have to work extra hard."

"We know May. Practice like you're in a game."

"No. Practice like we're in front of the Football team. We have to be extra extra-"

"Miss Maple. Mr. Malasia."

"Yes, Miss Paterson." May and Brendan said together. They turned to see the assiasant principal.

"There is someone here to see you two. You haven't made any bets to anyone in LaRousse. Have you?"

"I don't even think I know anybody from LaRousse." May pretended to think about it.

"Why would I make any bets on anything?" Brendan asked.

"Well there are two boys here that sid you two escpecially you May placed a bet." she pointed to May.

"Me. You know me, Ms. Paterson. I don't make bets. Escpecially to people I don't know. "

"Well I tried explaining to that those two boys. They wouldn't listen. Come with me." Ms Pattersn said.

"Come on, Brendan." May said and blinked while Ms Patterson's head was turned. "We have to explain to some guys that I didn't make a bet."

They walked into the school building and into the office. There they seen the two boys: Drew and Jamie. "Is this them?"

"Yes, ma'am. These are the two."

"Oh I remember you." Brendan said, "You're the one who I tackled at the last football game. You acrually were pretty good."

"Hello. You have... green hair?" May said amazed. She pointed to it.

"Yeah I think he knows that May."

"Did you dye it?"

"No."

"Can I touch it? I mean it's so... green and puffy."

"No."

"May have you ever seen him before?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Don't you remember, he was the guy that tackled me in the last play."

"No. I think I'd remember someone with green hair, Brendan."

"They are really good actors." Jamie whispered to Drew.

"Can't you see they're lieing?"

"Drew, I'm sorry. I know these two. They don't have a lieing record. And May has never made a bet in her life. I know her. I'm her mother's best friend. Trust me I know her."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Drew. I'll have to call your principal to have them call your parents."

"Fine." Drew slouched back in his chair. "Call him. I don't care, anymore." Then he thought to himself , 'I'll be moving here anyways.'

"I do. I have a reputation. We're sorry. It was just a seemless trick."

"But-" Jamie stopped Drew.

"WE're sorry. It went too far. We appreiciate if you don't call."

"Alright Boys. You'd better leave. An don't get into anymore trouble."

"Yeah. We're very very sorry here. Me and My friend." He grabbed Drew and walked out.

"I'm very sorry about that, May. Brendan."

"It's okay. You can't control the jokes kids play."

"We have to get back to practice. Bye, Ms Paterson."

"Goodbye." May said as she walked out the door Brendan held for her.

"You were a good actress." Brendan whispered when they were outside the school building.

* * *

How'd you like it. Sorry I know it's rushed. I didn't have much time. Review. So I can update faster.


	7. The Move

* * *

Me: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!

Drew: Not like anyone on this site does. .

Me: I know right.

Drew: If you owned a cartoon you don't have to go on fanfiction you make it happen.

Me: Well duh. You just write the story give it to the editors then the director. then you-

Drew: Who really cares. Go with the story.

* * *

Drew walked into the front door of his house. He was still mad at what happend. He didn't bother to force anyone to believe him. He didnt need to. Drew was in enough drama as it was. First in school, Natalie was all over him. He followed him all day, to math, to science. She even almost followed him into the boy's locker room. He had finally got her to leave him alone. That's when he heard a song out of no where. _Everybody in the club right now, Tell the DJ to turn it loud, Dedicate, man, Your favourite song,Single ladies, you can't go wrong-"_ Uhh. It was Natalie.

_HI._ That's what the text said.

"Hello." I said replying to the useless text message she sent me.

"Where were you, all day?"

"I don't get a hello." Drew asked. he threw his backpack on the couch or where the coach was suppose to be. The bookbag just hit the floor. Then he put his coat on the coat hook or where it was suppose to.

"I'm serious, Drew." Drew heard his stuff fall to the floor. Yet he still continued like i didn't even happen. He then went into the kitchen.

"How long do you think til he notices," his little sister Susan asked her mother.

"I don't know."

Drew opened a cabinet and felt for a glass. He didn't feel one. "Mom there's no more glasses." He finished his mad text to Natalie. basically saying _why the heck are you texting me saying hi. When can I break up with you. I'm getting annoyed of all these text and calls. _Wait. Drew stopped and looked up back into the cabnet.

"He's finally got it." Susan sang runing back upstairs.

There was always a glass. He walked back into the living room and seen his coat on the floor along with his bookbag. "We were ROBBED!!!"

"Drew"

"Where is the couch, the coat hanger?" his mom rolled his eyes and called his name again. " THE TV!!! IT WAS A FLAT SCREEN!!!" Drew screamed. His mother slapped him across his face.

"What?!"

"Remember we're moving."

"I thought after football season."

"I'm sorry son," she said, "Your fathers business wanted to move him this weekend. We're leaving Friday."

"But mother isn't today tuesday."

"Yes. We have to hurry."

"But you an ddad promised-"

"I'm sorry Drew. Things can't always go your way."

"But mom-"

"You have less than 3 days to pack."

"But mother. This isn't fair."

"Don't worry Drew you can play on the LaRousse football team. No big deal." Drew's phone rang again. He knew it was Natalie. It didn't matter anymore. He threw the phone across the hall. The phone didn't break but it didn't matter. He was about to get a new one anyways.

* * *

A New Day... A New School. It was already Friday and it was time for Drew to leave for Petalburgh. He didn't tell anyone though. They'd figure it out. Or they would when he joined the football team in Petalburgh. Or maybe he;d just do something else. He loved the game and wanted the scholarship but he coulsn't betray his team like that. The horrible part was that he would see the football players again along with the cheerleaders. OH GREAT. He definately didn't want to see that girl again. What was her name again? March... NO... April... NO... May... probably.... I think so... That would be the person he would least like want to see. But she was cute and taken. School would start Monday and whole new day of teasing would start again. He easily was the most popular kid in school and now even more easily he'd become the most unpopular kid.

* * *

Hw'd you like it. It was short I know. Don't kill me.


	8. LaRousse in Petalburgh High

Me: Why would I own pokemon?

Drew: You barely know how to write a good pokemon battle-

Me: Shut up Drew.

Drew: I mean May can even write a pokemon battle.

May: Hey I will not be compared to an idiot.

Me: Hey! I'm right here.

May: (to me) Sorry. (to Drew) I will not be compared to an idiot.

Drew: You are an idiot that's why it was easy to compare.

May: Why I outta-

Me: Start to story. Good idea May. Thanks for the review. I got to continue before I get fried.

* * *

Drew's POV

The bus dropped me off at a differnet stop. The last time I was here I came in through a different enterance. now I was truely lost. I followed the other kids like I knew where I was going but I didn't. I was given death glares. They knew who I was. Others gave me a different look. Their look said 'eho the hell is that guy? But my look said I dont want to be here. Just like in all schools there were the greeks, wait! Where are the greek/nerds? Oh great. There was none. Just me. This school wasn't a normal school. The girls were cute, i guess. Then there in front of me was... her. She was wearing a Dereon Jewel Halter Romper with her hair up in a bun with chopsticks. How did I even know that? I scare myself sometimes. Well all I know is that it complemented her curbes, her small waist. Damn! It's Brendan. Just looking at them together making him throw up. He hugged her waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh look who it is?" FUDGE! I can't believe I just thought that. "It's grasshead."

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Ok then. LaRousse." She smirked. She must have liked messin with me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you think I really want to be here with YOU of all people?"

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone does." She was extremely close to me which was scaring me more than anything else. She just less than inches apart from me with an evil smirk.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course. A girl like me is always taken." Okay. Now I was really intimidated. "Plus didn't he beat you in football."

"No... No." I walked towards her as she stepped backward. "If I remember correctly then LaRousse beat your team in the last game and we would have beat you the first time. We would have-"

"But you didn't." May stopped and I was standing less than inches from her glaring down at her as she looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "I've got you right where I want you, LaRousse."

"How do you know if I don't know... Petalburgh."

"You got guts, LaRousse."

"I know." May smirked then turned slowly and smoothly. She must have knew I was watching her. Her hips moved from side to side. She turned and smirked. Crap! How did she do that?

"You messin with my girl, Grasshead?" Brendan was behind him.

"Would you stop freakin callin me that!!!!!"

"Are you messin with my girl?"

"She's messin with me if anything?"

"Look if you're calling me an idiotwe can take this outside." he said under his voice.

"Please don't make me have to mop the floor with your ass."

"Oh. Look Grasshead thinks he can fight." Everyone laughed behind him.

"Please. Your talk is like a dead tree. Meaningless."

"Yo. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I've never seen anyone as stupid as you before."

"I have. Your mother!"

"Only idiots bring mothers into arguements."

"Look Grasshead." he lifted me high against the locker.

"What Brendan?" I screamed. Then I kicked him right where it hurts the most. He dropped me. "Just like I thought." I looked at him then walked away. I could tell that everyone was watching him and me. I don't care. They can stare as long as they want. Okay what do I have first period?

* * *

May's POV

I can't believe he was here... of all people. When the teachers said we would have a new student. I didn't think it'll be HIM. What was I thnking back there. If Brendan would have saw he would have seen he would have killed Drew. _Now wait a minute buster you got one more time to feel on my booty, better reconize a lady that aint the way you do me. You're turnin' me off. turnin' me off._ Oopps. I forgot to turn off my phone. I opened my phone.

"May, You better turn that off."

"Yes Mr. M." I got a new text. This time I'll put it on vibrate.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Magenta."

"You must have had a good reason to be late to my class... Everyone this is Drew. You could sit neck to May." I looked up and then dropped my cell phone. My mouth was wide. I quickly closed my mouth and went to pick up my cell phone. After I picked it up, I realized the battery fell off. I looked around the floor. it wasn't there. I seen footsteps in front of me. I looked up and there was the battery in his hands. He smirked.

"I think this is yours Petalburgh." he smirked then sat at the empty seat next to me. I felt my cheek warm. He smiled. OMG. Why am I blushing? This isn't Romeo ad Juilet or some romance on fanfiction or some romance novel. Oh but my favorite one is the Song of the Lioness series by Tamora Pierce. It's way better that Twilight even though I have to say Twilight is better for popularity purposes. Alanna so belongs with George. Prince Jonathan insult her like so badly. I'm losing my point!

"May!!!"

"huh... I mean Yes Mr. M."

"The answer. Ms. Maple."

"Umm." May looked down. "I'm sorry Mr M I wasn't listening."

"I know. That's why I called you. Pay attention."

"Yes, sir." Drew smirked and shock his head. I smiled and blushed.

"May what are you doing?" I looked behind me to see Stephanie.

"What?"

"What are you doing? Are you flirting with that guy?"

"No. I was just thinking about me and Brendan's date yesterday."

"Oh. Well stop making it look like you're flirting with him."

"What? Eww. Him. No."

"Well that's what it looks like!"

"Girls." they loooked up at Mr. M. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"No. Mr M."

* * *

How'd you like it. Got alot of reviews so I updated. Yay.


	9. Like This Again

Me: I'm back. I haven't updated as much in a week as I have for any of my other stories.

May: Wow. Congradulations!

Me: Thank you,May. Wait! Were you being sarcastic?

May: Of course.

Me: Will I ever get through to these people.

May: Never ever. Never Ever.

Me: Ha. A double negative.

May: English geek!

Me: Shut Up. Here! Enjoy the story.

* * *

Period 2...

(May's POV)

I walked into the clssroom with one of my girlfriend (not that way), Stephanie. We've been friends since pre-school.

"May, Did you get my text?"

"What text, Sabrina?" I asked. I didn't get a text."Oh." It hit me. "That text. I forgot my ringer was on. Then I dropped my phone and turned it off. My battery would have ran out anyways. What happend?"

"Brendan went to the nurse. Drew kicked him in the nuts."

"Ouch. Why? what happend?"

"I heard it from Stacy who heard it from Brian who heard it from Tracey, the girl not the guy, who heard it from Tracey the girl. I mean Tracey the guy... no i mean-"

"The shorter verison please."

"Brendan told Michelle to tell you but the whole school knows but you." Wow. rumrs spread fast.

"When did this happen?"

"Just before first period." Drew walked into the classroom. Boy was I going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Back me up" All three of us walked to Drew. "What the hell do you think your doing, LaRousse?"

"Sitting in class."

"Why did you kick my boyfriend?"

"Ask him. He'll tell you."

"Well he's not here so you tell me."

"If you get Beavus ad Butthead to leave."

"Hey!" Stephanie and Sabrina said together. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Don't call my friends names!"

"I don't care who your friends are and who aren't. Get it, Got it, Done."

"Look!-"

"No! You look here. If your boyfriend wouldn't have touched me he wouldn't be in the nurse. So Go back to your little desk and I'll sit back down wishing to die."

"No. You go to hell. NO ONE not even Brendan tells me what to do."

"Well you know Petalburgh." He stood and stepped towards me making me go back. "I'd rather be in hell than here ok. I need to be in LaRousse not in Petalburgh."

I stopped making him stop. "No one is making you stay. I wouldn't care if you walked out right now." We were standing only inches apart.

"Well I do." he took one more step closer to me. We were now centimeters apart.

"Meet me afterschool today in the back of the parking lot near the woods," I whispered. The bell rang and I sat down in my seat. He still stood there.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

What the hell was that? She just acted like nothing happend. I just sat back down thinking about whether to meet her or not. There westood almost centimeters apart and yet she just said Meet me afterschool in the parking lot. Very werid girl, that May.

* * *

Okay. I know it's short but you'll just have to deal. Update will be sooner since it was shorter. NEW STORY! I have a new story. King Demetrius and Untold Truths: The Return of Tyler. Yep Tyler is back. Read and Review!


	10. Another Love Story

* * *

Me: OMG! Are you ready for the balcony scene- I mean the parking lot scene.

Misty: Of course we are. I can't wait.

Me: To bad it's not today... lol... Hey this is Misty. She's in the 7th grade right now. (at least in the story).

Misty: Hi

Me: She will be introduced in the story.

Misty: Yup. See you then. Don't forget to review.

* * *

May's POV

Brendan got out of the nurse's office just before lunch period. We, as in me Brendan and the team, sat together. Brendan sat next to me and held me in his arms while I pretend to listen to Stephanie and Sabrina and whoever else was talking. Ever now and then I'd say something. Me, being an actress, made it seem like I was listening. Being the star actress for three years since 7th has made me one of the best.

"What's wrong?" Brendan whispered in my ear.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

"Yeah. You did get home pretty late last night." he held me slightly tighter. I hated the feeling but being an actress I had to act.

"Aww. Lok at them." The team looked at us. I didn't seem to care, but I did.

"Aren't they so cute together?" I blushed. I looked to see a pair of emerald eyes: Drew.

"Excuse me." Brendan kissed my check. Then he walked over to Drew. I didn't hear them but I new something was going on when Drew stood with an angry look on his face.

"I love it when a guy takes charge."

"Oh, Shut up Sabrina."

"No, Stephanie."

Normal POV

"Guys... Guys." May stood. "I may need to step in. Brendan has never looked that serious when Kyle... touched me."

"Oh... Another fight... Just let it be."

"I agree with Sabrina... I guess."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious we've never not argued before." May stood without the nticing and walked to them.

"Oh my god. You're right. We've never- Hey. Where'd she?"

They turned. There she was walking towards Brendan and Drew.

"Look, LaRousse I don't want you messin with my girl."

"How many times do I have to say it, I don't like your girl. And I never will."

"Brendan." May flirted. She held unto his shoulder. Then kissed his cheek. Brendan didn't gaze away from Drew. May whispered softly in his ears. "Leave him alone. He's not worth it."

When Brendan looked at May, his eyes softened. He took her hands and kissed them. Then he leaned in a kissed May. 'Disgusting.' Drew thought. May slipped her hands around his neck, seeming to enjoy her kiss.

When they pulled away, "You're the hottest girl here, May. I love you. I'm glad you're mine." May smiled. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy too." May pecked him on he lips. "Let's go somewhere else. Just the two of us." They walked away from each other hand-in-hand. Drew watched them but by the couple parted. May seemed sad that he went with his friends while she went back to hers. Then when she sat down she glared at Drew.

* * *

Brendan walked away with three guys following him.

"Yo, Brendan why'd you come with us? You had a girl there willing to have a makeout session with you." Mike said.

"May, may be the candy my tongue craves but being a man I need to chose me a handful."

"I don't get it." Ash said. "You have a girl yet you do this stuff too get with other girls. You must have cheated on May at least 10 times. I just set you up about a month ago before football season."

"I agreed with the little one, here."

"Just because I'm 3 years younger than you doesn't mean I'm little."

"You are because you don't understand the concept of a guy."

"A know exactly what a guy does and it's stupid. You fight Pokemon and get girls and copy people's homework so you'll have more time to cheat on a girl more loyal to a dog."

"You wouldn't understand because you've liked the same girl since 4th grade. That's 3 years." Scott said.

"And Scott you know what's worse about it? He hasn't even told her." Scott, Brendan and Mike laughed.

"Yeah, it's like not telling a dog its yours."

"Shh... She's coming." Ash smiled at her, "Hi, Misty."

"Hi, Ash." Misty smiled at him. "Scott, Mike... Brendan."

"Hi, Misty." then Brendan winked. Misty blushed and waved goodbye.

"Oh, Ash don't forget. My house 5 o'clock."

"I won't forget."

"Goodbye, Ash."

"Bye. Misty."

Ash looked at each other for a moment before someone called Misty and she walked away.

"You know... It's funny. He likes her and he doesn't even know she likes him back."

"We're only friends."

"Are you sure she doesn't know?"

"I hope she doesn't know."

"Well she does."

"-At least she should know." They laughed at him.

"Look you're my cousin." Brendan went next to Ash's side. "You got me and May together. The least I can do is get you a date with Misty."

"How are you going to get me a date when you couldn't even get a date with May.?"

"Well because Misty's a girl. May's a teenager closer to womanhood. And women are stubborn."

"Yeah. I doubt it was that."

"I get girls all the time. I should know."

"I think I could ask her out by himself."

"I bet you can't ask her out by the end of the day."

"The day?!"

"Yup. That gives you about a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours? There's about an hour and a half left of school!"

"That's why I'll help you-"

"NO. I'll do it."

"You'll take the challenge." Ash looked at Misty. She noticed him looking at her and smiled making him smile.

"Yeah." they shook hands on it.

* * *

How'd you like it? Did you like the twist? Tell me. Review Please.


	11. Another Meeting

Me: I hoped you like the last chapter. Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for.

Misty: Yup. It'll be something special.

Me: Something you'll NEVER forget.

* * *

Ash walked to Misty who was still standing at her locker. He was a few steps away from Misty. He turned thinking of what to say. He back up and hit the coming newspaper cart.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ash didn't notice Misty giggled at him then turned back into her locker. Misty glanced back at Ash while he looked at her too. Ash finally walked up to her after he gathered up the confidence within him. "Hey, Misty."

Misty smiled. "Hi, Ash....What's up?"

"Oh nothing just standin' here." Misty laughed and when she looked back into her locker, Ash hit himself hit himself pretty hard against the locker. "Ouch."

"Oh. Are you okay?" she asked with al attention on him. "You look... stressed. If it's about the project-"

"No it's not that."

"Oh... then what is it?"

"It's something biggger."

"Come on, Ash. You've known each other for at least 3 years, you can tell me. I won't tell."

"Oh. It's nothing you should worry about."

"Oh... If it' about a girl... then... I can help."

"... we'll okay." Ash sighed. "There's this girl. I've known for about 3 years ... but you don't know her... she's really beautiful and ... you don't know her... and I want to impress her... and I don't know what to say."

"Just tell her. Take a chance."

"But the problem is I think it'll break our friendship if she says no."

"But what if she says yes?"

"Then it'll be the most wonderful thing.... But what if it doesn't work."

"If the girl was worth it she won't say no. I know I would- I mean i know she-" Ash stood extremely close to her. Misty was blushing and didn't know what to say. "-umm.... Nevermind."

"Misty I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Ash?"

He paused not knowing how to answer it. When he opened it he said, "Misty I-I"

Then the bell rang. "Oh. That's the bell." Misty said, "I have to go... you know to class... I don't want to be late... Goodbye, Ash."

"Goodbye, Misty." Ash watched her walk away. "Wait!" Misty turned and looked at Ash. "When can we talk?"

"Afterschool... today... by the parking lot."

"Okay... I'll see you then." Misty blushed and Ash smiled. "Goodbye, Misty."

"Goodbye." Misty turned and walked to class. Ash sighed and knocked his head against the locker.

* * *

Afterschool....

Drew walked to the back of the parking lot. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he wanted to meet her. Everything they were close he had this feeling. He always thought it was hatred. Then when he is arguing with Brendan he felt something different true hatred. Then what was this feeling with May? It couldn't have been hatred because it wasn't the same as Brendan's. Then what could be the reason for this insane addiction. He could truly say he didn't know. He didn't know.

Just then a pinecone hit his head "Ouch." Drew ooked up and smirked at the girl. "What the-"

"Shh. Just come up here."

"Okay. Fine." Drew climbed the tree. Oh the things he would do for this girl he didn't know for more than a couple of days. Drew sat at the top of the tree next to May. "Wow it's beautiful up here."

"Yeah it really is." May said, "Sorry about what happened earlier. I know how Brendan is."

"Speaking about that egotistic jerk-" May laughed. "Why are you laughing. "I've never heard anyone say that. It's very funny."

"I'm talking about your boyfriend. SHouldn't you be screaming at me?"

"Screaming at you? Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Oh so you think I'm this heartless Grinch-"

"I didn't say that. All I'm trying to get across is that he doesn't deserve you."

"How do you know what I deserve?"

"You're a girl or a woman whichever you prefer and no female deserves a guy like Brendan. "

"How do you know? Just so you know, he's really sweet to me."

"And to a million other girls."

"What are you saying?"

"Here." he looked for something in his cell phone. He gave it to her to hold. "Read it."

May looked at it listening to the boy. "Find a Guy . who calls you beautiful instead of hot. who calls you back, when you hang up on him, who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead. Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats. Who holds your hand in front of his friends. Who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you. Who turns to his friends and says, ' That's her!! '"

"Wow that's beautiful."

"You've never heard of this poem before?" May shook her head, "Well back in LaRousse that is the basis of relationships. If a guy doesn't at least do all of this or at least some while he's dating a guy they get dumped... unless the girl has major idiot issues."

May laughed. "You know you're really easily to talk to Drew."

"Yeah. I guess so. We haven't argued yet."

May smiled. "I'm obligated to."

"You're not obligated to do anything."

"You'll learn Drew that this school is based on popularity. I am obligated to date Brendan the star of the football and basketball team and me the head cheerleader. It's expected even though there are a million people I'd rather date."

"Like who?" May looked deeply at him. She pecked him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Drew then kissed her. This time she was lost the kiss. She didn't knw what came over her until the kiss ended. May paused thinking of what just happened.

"Oh no... We can't do this."

"Why not? He cheats on you all the time."

"How dare you accuse him of cheating? If anything-"

"Everyone knows it May. Everyone sees it... but you-"

"NO he's good to me. Even if he wasn't. We're not alike. We're from two rivial schools." He touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have lead you on." May held out her hand waiting for Drew to take it.

"Secretly Friends."

"Secret Friends." Drew took her hand.

* * *

How'd you like it? Review. Were you expecting it? Tell me.


	12. Thinking about You

Me: I hoped you like the last chapter. Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for.

Misty: Yup. It'll be something special.

Me: Something you'll NEVER forget.

* * *

Ash waited for Misty outside the school. He sat in front of the school stairs.

Brendan laughed at Ash. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

"He's just a scardie-cat."

"Hey I almost-"

"Almost doesn't count."

"But I'll ask her today."

"Today when?"

"At her house at 5."

"Her house?" they laughed.

"You won't do anything but your project."

"I will tell her."

"Not you won't," Brendan said. "I could help you-"

"No. I don't need your help."

"I think you do."

"Shh... Here she comes."

"Hey Ash."

"Hi Misty."

"Hey Misty." Misty blushed at Brendan's greeting.

"Hi, Brendan." Brendan flashed that smile. Ash rolled his eyes and thought 'he just can't have enough girls. Can he?-'

"So. Ash. What did you want to walk about?"

'He needs to keep his girl. I can't believe I set them up. She desreves better-"

"ASH!"

"Huh. Oh yeah, Misty."

"What did yuo want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah... that... I was hoping we could talk alone."

"OK. Let's go, then." Just then a horn beat and someone called Misty's name.

"Like Misty come on!"

"Yeah, like, we told you to be ready,like, this morning."

"Hold on, Ash." she went to the car with Ash close behind. "Didn't you get my text? I said was walking. I had to talk to Ash."

"Well, like. we didn't get the text. Mom and Dad, like will be getting off the plane,like any minute."

"Ok. Ok." Misty looed toward Ash. "I'm sorry I have to go. Can you tell me now?"

"Well It's not that important."

"Come on Ash. You know you can tell me anything." The car horn beat once more.

"Like, Misty. Let's go."

"I'll tell you at your house. 5 pm, right?"

"Yeah. Text me if you change your mind."

"What I want to say can't be shown in a text."

"Well ok. Call me."

"Gottcha."

"Misty!!!"

"I'm coming. Goodbye." Misty got in the back seat of the mini van. He watched them drive away. When they were out of sight he was mad that he didn't get to tell Misty.

* * *

May and Drew had clmb out of the tree long ago, not together though. It was too suspisous if anyone saw. They exchanged numbers. May pput Drew's name as Andrew and said it was her distant cousin from Spain. Drew put May's name in as Mai (with an 'i' not 'y') a friend from France he met on a chatroom. Their secret was covered up very well. The only thing she needed to worry about was May's little brother going into High school, which would probably be when she's in college... hopefully if he doesn't skip any grades.

All May coud think about was the poem Drew told her. He had her text it to her. She made it into a background for her phone. She couldn't stop reading she thought... Would Brendan do this? Would he like me in my sweats. What if I'm in my sweats? He ditches me when he's with is friends. Or will he? "It's time for a test Brendan." she whispered to drive me crazy I just cant sleep, Im so excited, I'm in too deep,Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright, Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night. That was my phone. It was 'Andrew'. I smiled at the screen glad he would see my grin. '""This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, Love to complete your life."" So I replied... "It's sweet you just got that poem from A friend." He replied... "No I just made it up. I knew you'd like it." She replied... "It was kinda good I guess. I liked it I didn't know you were a poet." Then he replied... "you don't know alot of things about me... no one does." Then she replied. "Then I'll be the one to find out. ^_^!" There text conversation was very plesant and could last all night.

* * *

It was 5 minutes to 5 and Ash stood at Misty's doorstep. He waited there wanting to press the doorbell. He thought and thought... about what he was going to tell her. He hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship their trust- "Hi Ash." the door was opened. "Hi Misty." I was just about to ring the doorbell. "Well I seen you coming and I beat you too it. Come on in." "Sure."

* * *

How'd you like it? Review. Were you expecting it? Tell me.


	13. Michelle Danielle Waterflower

Me: I hope you don't forget.

Ash: Never Ever! Forget what?

Me: Uhh... I don't know.

Ash: Then I don't care.

Me: Ok. Just Review!

Ash: Review.

Me: You heard the guy!

Ash: You heard the girl.

Me: Review!

* * *

"Hello." Misty's dad watched Ash as he walked in the door. Ash felt really uncomfortable as he glared at him.

"Hello Mr Waterflower."

"Daddy. This is Ash. The one I was telling you about. We were suppose to do our project together."

"Oh. This is Ash. Hello." He stood and shook Ash's hand.

"Hi."

"Me and Ash are going upstairs to do our project. If you need me-"

"Upstairs?" Misty nodded her head. "Why can't you do it down here?"

"Dad we'll be fine. Ash isn't like that."

"Ok." Misty then lead Ash upstairs.

* * *

May sat in her room still talking to Drew. Where has he been all her life? Oh that's right he was at her enemies' school. Another text. She smiled then frowned. It was from Brendan.

_Meet me at the IceCream Haven._

Then May texted...

_Why?_

Another text recieved...

_I want to see you._

Then May texted back...

_Do you know what time it is?_

Another text recieved...

_Don't you have a time on your phone? It's 10pm._

May rolled her eyes at him retarted question. Then texted back...

_It's way passed my curfew... plus it's a school night._

May recieved another text...

_So._

May texted angrily back.

_So? My parents don't even like you. They'll never let me see you if they find out i went out passed curfew because you wanted to see me._

May recieved a text from Brendan. Of course, she thought.

_It'll be only a minute._

May was mad.

_NOOOOO!!!!!_

May rolled her eyes at the call. She picked up without looking at the caller id. then yelled, "Brendan... if you don't stop texting me about this I will break up with you. OK so stop!"

"You know I think it is really offending to get me confused with Brendan." She realized who it was and quickly covered her mouth.

"Opps... Drew I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Just please don't do it again."

"Okay." May then sighed.

"What? Boyfriend troubles?"

"yeah. He wants me to leave passed curfew."

"Don't."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Why would I go with him passed curfew?"

"I don't know. When some girls reallylike a guy they'll do anyhting to keep tham."

"SOME!!!! Not me!" May then whispered, "I don't even like him that much."

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Opps... I didn't mean to say that!"

"Well You said it. So you must mean it."

"... That's a whole different conversation."

"Then we'll talk about it later."

May got another text. She puffed and said, "This better not be from Brendan."

"Well is it?" May screamed very loudly. "Ouch! Next time you could give me a 10 second warning."

"Sorry!!!! It's Dawn, my bestest best friend. She'll be back to school on Monday. She went to Florida for a couple of days."

"I thought Stephanie and Sabrina were your best friends."

"They're more like my groupees compared to Dawn."

"You must be very close to Dawn."

"She's the only one I would tell about our friendship."

* * *

Misty and Ash were in her room. Ash couldn't concentrate while Misty was. "So for our game project should we make a card game or a board game?" Ash wasn't listening. He was thinking about how he would tell her. "Ash... Ash."

"Huh? Oh... Umm... Sorry... I was thinking about something else..."

"You know what time it is?" Misty smiled. Ash looked at his watch. misty covered his watch. "Not literally, Ash. Lay down."

"Why?"

"I will be your psychologist."

"You know how I feel about doctors, Misty."

"But guess what. I'm not a doctor." Ash smiled she was correct. He did as he was told.

"Okay." Misty got her clipboard and sat down with her fake glasses on. "Tell me how you feel."

"I feel..." Misty was writing something down. "What are you writing down I didn't even say anything?" he tried to look at what she wrote. She didn't let him look at te paper.

"Lay back down."

"ok. ok." he did as he was told.

"Tell me how you feel about this girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I reall- hey! How do you know it's a girl?"

"Is it a guy?"

"No!!!!''

"Good. Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful. I really like her. I've known her for a while. A couple of months? Years?"

"Since the first time I met her."

"What is she like?"

"She has a fiery personality that makes her different from any other girl, I've ever met."

"Oh is she."

"She's very special." Misty was very jealous now. She held the clipboard tightly at both egdes and it broke in half. "Did I mention she's strong too?"

"She sounds wonderful." Misty sounded sarcastic but Ash didn't notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Misty's saracastic tone was heard by Ash this time. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to know her name?"

"Sure why not?" then she whispered to herself. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Her name is..." Ash took a deep breath. "Michelle Danielle Waterflower. But everyone calls her Misty." Ash looked up at her blank face not knowing what she might do.

* * *

How'd I do with this chapter? I hope you liked it!!!


	14. Misty's Reaction

I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So here's what you've been waiting for... Misty's reaction....

* * *

"Wh-What?" Misty stood looking at Ash who had just recently stood. He took her hands and she looked up at him in complete amazement.

"You know what-," Ash looked down. He was walking out the door. Misty still just stood there in complete awe. "I'll talk to Ms. Neufville about switching partners." He looked down and walked out of the door. Misty stood there. It was like finding out her mother lived during a heart attack, like finding out her parents member was coming. It was so wonderful it was hard to believe, but it was true. She too had a crush on Ash since forever. She smiled.

"He likes me." She fainted. "Ouch!" She lifted her head. Her father came rushing in.

"Misty, Are you okay?" he helped her stand.

"Oh." Misty blushed. "It's just... Umm... i fell." She giggled. Her father looked at her.

"Umm... Okay... We can see that."

"ummm... I have to... umm... call Ash... wow...it's 10 o'clock.... I didn't notice."

"Are you okay, honey?" He felt her forehead. "Did that boy do something to you?"

"No... Ash... he's wonderful." she giggled.

"Goodnight, Misty."

"Goodnight daddy."

She grabbed her cell phone and dailed Ash's cell phone number. It must not have been on because it went straight to voice-mail. So she did as it said and left a message.

"Hi Ash. This is Misty. Call me back when you get this message. I don't want to change partners. Oh, and Ash, I really like you too. I'm sorry you had to leave before I was able to say it." Misty hung up the phone and smiled, hoping he'd get the message before tomorrow.

* * *

Ash walked into his house. His mother was at the door waiting. "Are you okay, Ash? I was worried. It's amost 10:30."

"I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again."

"Okay, sweetie. Oh, Brendan is here to see you. He's in your room."

"OK, mom."

Ash didn't want to walk into his room an tell them what happend. He walked in anways.

"Hey, Ash.''

"Hi."

"How'd it go? You've been there for at least 5 hours. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I turned it off when I got there."

"Boy, Ash, you look horrible. It looks like she slapped you."

"Mentally... not literally."

"So you did tell her." Ash nodded his head. "So when are you two going out?"

"Never! God! For a 10th grader you sure are dumb. She doesn't like me."

"Dude! What happend?"

"Nothing. That's exatly what hapend. She just stood there."

"What do you mean she just stood there."

"Exactly what I said. She hates me."

"You got it bad." Brendan looked at Ash.

"What about your love life?"

"I think me and May are about to take it to the next level."

"What do you mean...?" Brendan smirked and Ash understood.

"You know that's not gonna happen."

"Yeah it is. You just watch. Everyone's doin' it. Plus we've been goin' strong for a couple of months."

"More like a couple of weeks. She's not that kinda girl. What do you mean going strong? You've been cheating on her ever since you guys were together."

"No. I'm a man. I need a variety."

"Leave your philosophy at home. If anything, you're a man that's gonna get slapped."

"Ash. I'm a player and a player-"

"Don't go there. Please don't try it. Do you know her father? He's a gym leader. Have you seen what May can do with her Blazeikin? Imagine what Norman can do with his Slaking, Slakoth or his Vigoroth."

"I know what he can do."

"He doesn't even like you. He would be glad to kill you without his daughter stopping him."

"I'm still sleeping wth May. You'll see. Women are easy." Brendan said.

"You miswell get it from someone else because May is not gonna give it to you."

"We'll see... We'll see."

* * *

How'd you like it. it's short. I know. review. Tell me how you hate how short it is. (lolz)


	15. The Secret Life of Brendan

I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So here's what you've been waiting for.

* * *

The next day...

May wore her cutest outfit for school. She wore black slim jeans. Her blouse looked sexy but for teen her age. The green blouse was Triple Shirred in the front. And it tied in the back. It was short sleeves and she wore a silver necklace with a green charm. Drew smirked at her, when he seen her. They had talked about their plan earlier. BRENDAN'S TEST. She got a lot of eyes looking at her.

"Wow, May you look great."

"Yeah when did you get that?"

"My daddy bought it for me. It's cute. Isn't it?"

"No, May," Stephanie said, "It's sexy."

May turned around to look at Brendan walking towards her. "Wow. May look at you. You look hot." He took her in his arms and held her close to him. His hands moved further down from her waist. May grabbed his hands and just held them. She hated that feeling. Being touched in that 'area' was not a thing she wanted. Then he looked down and looked at breast. "I have a sexy girlfriend."

"I know." One test failed and it wasn't even part of the test.

* * *

During 1st period she texted Drew... _One test failed that wasn't even part of the test._

* * *

It was finally lunch period. Brendan sat next to her and held her waist. May put her head on his chest. It was the next test. He kissed her forehead and said to her "May. I have to go."

"Where?"

"With my friends."

"Can't I go with you?"

"NO. Not this time."

"But I want to spend some time with you."

"Maybe tonight." He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back.

Then she looked at him. "Okay." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

_Another test failed. _May was about to follow her boyfriend out of the lunch room. When her friends, Sabrina and Stephanie stopped her.

"May, where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"With Brendan."

"You've been acting really weird today."

"I'm not acting weird. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"You need to leave him alone. Let him be a man."

May laughed. "Right. Leave my _MAN_ alone? He's not a man. He's barely a teenager. He'll be a man when gets his own place."

"Whatever you say." Sabrina said back again while she watched May walk away. When May was completely outside of the cafeteria, Sabrina smirked.

"What are you thinking, Sabrina?" Sabrina just smirked.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Sabrina replied. Stephanie's eyes shot open.

* * *

"Gabrielle. You look sexy, today." Brendan complimented.

"Thank you." Gabrielle walked away giggling with her friends.

"Wait." She turned around. "Maybe... we... could... you know hang out sometime."

Gabrielle smiled blushing. "What about May?"

"May?" He pretended to think and then pretended to remembered. "Oh... her... I was going to break up with her. I see her as more of a little sister than a girlfriend. She's so... You know what I mean." She nodded her head.

"How do I know you're not trying to play me like a toy?"

"Because you're different. Different from any other girl I know. I'd love to get a chance to know you. Even if we just end up friends I would be glad to get to know you."

She smiled. With the pen in her hand she wrote down her number on his hand. "Maybe you should call me sometime."

"Yeah... You can count on it."

* * *

Brendan walked towards Ash, Scott and Mike who were already waiting for him.

"Yo Brendan." Scott called, "Where you been?"

Brendan smirked.

"Brendan. You're 10 minutes late. Where were you?"

"I got Gabrielle's digits."

"Ha! Told you." Ash said. "Cough up the cash. Cough it up." Scott and Mike gave him the $20 each. "Thanks to you I made 40 bucks." Ash laughed.

Brendan was confused.

"Oh yeah. We made a bet on what you were doing. Your friends are idiots." Ash laughed putting the money in his wallet. "They said you were with May. I said you were getting a girl's number."

"How do you not know me?" Brendan asked. "You've known me longer than he's been alive."

* * *

May walked out of the cafeteria and looked to see where Brendan went. Being it was a huge school, Brendan could have been anywhere. So she did what she knew to do.

"Hey Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned from her friends. Her eyes went wide and her friends just looked away.

"Y-y…yeah, May."

"Are you okay? You're acting very weird." May smile lightly.

"Oh… uhh… yeah… I'm fine. What did you… umm… need to ask me?"

"Have you seen Brendan? He just here a minute ago."

"Oh…uhh… sorry… I'm not positive-"

"But we did see him go that way." One of her friends pointed behind them.

"Oh. Thank you." May walked away and said to herself. "That was weird. I hope she's okay."

May turned the corner to see Brendan with Ash, Scott and Mike of course. There was also Michelle. Brendan's back was facing so she didn't know if he was flirting with her or not.

* * *

"Brendan," Ash whispered. "You better be thinking of an excuse cause here comes your girl."

"Which one?" Brendan whispered.

"Hi, Brendan. Scott. Mike. Ash." He heard May and his eyes went wide.

"Yo"

"Sup."

"Hey."

"Brendan. Why were you talking to Michelle?"

"Well. I was going to her house on Saturday. She's helping me with… Biology. Mr Hazel is giving us a test and I have to pass."

"Oh. That's smart. I heard she's the smartest one in the class."

"Yea."

"That was nice of her to help you." May said.

"Yeah. A little too nice." Ash whispered while Scott punched him the stomach.

"Leave him alone, Scott." May said.

"Don't worry I just need to watch my tongue." He said. "Because Brendan definitely doesn't have his his mouth." Mike was about to punch him. "Ok… Ok… I just had to say that." Ash laughed.

"How's things with Misty?"

"Oh. It's… going… why do you ask?"

"She's right there." Ash turned around and looked Misty in the eyes. She smiled. Ash looked at her. _Wow. _He looked great. She never wore a skirt before. The skirt went a little bit below her hand when she held her hand down with a cute blue striped tee shirt.

"Wow." Misty smiled looking up at him.

"Did you get my message?"

"Message?"

"From last night." Ash looked in confusion at Misty.

"Looks like you messed up." Brendan said and laughed. Ash looked back at him.

"Shut up. Get your life straight first." Ash said.

"What does he mean by that Brendan?" May asked.

"Nothing… He means with the grades." Brendan laughed. "You know I have to pass the semester with a 90. I have to ace the next test."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you ask her? She helped me get mine up."

"Ash, Is there someplace we can talk privately?" Misty asked.

"We can talk right here. You can say anything in front of my friends. I want them to hear you insult me."

* * *

How'd you like it? Surprising huh?


	16. Insults

Hey. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to Review.

* * *

"Insult you? Is that why you think I'm here for?" Ash nodded.

"Isn't that why? So you can come and insult me. Tell me you hate me because you didn't get a chance to yesterday."

"Ash." He turned around towards May who had called him. "Maybe you should let her talk."

"If you want me to insult you then … You have your whole life to a jerk so why don't you take a day off so leave me a message when you get back. How about this one. My mom said never to talk to strangers. Since you're really strange, I guess that means I can't talk to you… Sorry I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you. Oh but I forgot you mother dropped you on the floor when you were a baby. So how about this why don't you go outside and play, hide and go 'f' yourself."

"Misty. Don't you think that's a little mean?" Ash asked.

"I'm not mean. You're just a sissy. You always were." Misty turned around and walked away.

"Misty. Can't we talk about this?" Ash asked.

Misty turned around, "No. I tried to talk, Ash and to think…I liked you too." She ran off crying.

"I better talk to her. It's the least I could do." May said to Ash and ran off to follow Misty.

"Boy. Did you mess up?" Brendan said.

"And you didn't."

"Hey I got 2 girls phone numbers today. I think I had a great day today."

"Two huh?" They turned around.

"Sabrina… Hi."

"Told ya, you'd get caught." Ash whispered to him walking away.

"Worry about your own problems okay." He turned around from her to speak to Ash.

"Problem? There's no problem." She touched his shoulder and walked around him still touching him with a gentle hand across his chest. It sent tingles down his spine.

"You are May's best friend aren't you?"

"Hmm."

"Explain." Sabrina glared at Scott and Mike and they walked away.

"What do I need to explain?" Sabrina said flirtatiously. "You should know when a girl is interested."

"I don't see a girl. I see a woman: a sexy hot amazing woman."

"I like what I hear." Sabrina smiled.

"So that means I get a chance to-"

"Maybe… I'm not like other girls, Brendan." Sabrina slowly walked away.

"What makes you different?" Sabrina turned around and smiled.

"When I want something I make sure that I get it and I want you."

"What if I said… I wanted you too… I just didn't know what I say and didn't know how to react to someone like you. So I figure I'd get as close to you as possible."

"By dating May?"

"It sounds stupid I know." Brendan said.

"Hum."

"Hum? I don't know whether I should ask you for your number-"

"How about I save you the trouble?" She gave him a slip of paper. Brendan took the slip of paper.

"What about May?"

"She doesn't have to know. Does she?" Sabrina smirked.

* * *

Misty ran into the bathroom crying. She slipped into a corner and didn't bother to get back up. She took out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Hello… Misty. What's wrong?"

Misty cried into the phone. "Daddy. Can you pick me up?"

"Ok, Misty. I'll be right there."

"Thank you, daddy."

"I love you, Misty."

"I love you, too, daddy." Misty hung up her cell phone and hugged her knees, cradling herself. She heard the door open. She didn't bother to look up at the girl who just walked in.

"Are you okay, Misty?"

"Do I look okay?" She said. She didn't bother to look up when she heard May who was probably smirking.

"I probably should have guessed that."

"Probably." Misty said.

"What's wrong?"

"I really liked him… Then he just insulted me after spilling out his guts to me yesterday."

"Boys are… unpredictable." May smirked.

"How do you deal with Brendan?" May paused. She didn't expect this conversation to go that way. "I'm sorry… If it's personal-"

"No it's not that. It's just- I don't even know how I deal with Brendan. He's nice and sweet… when he wants to be. He's taking it too fast, that's for sure."

"Too fast?"

"It's just too much. We've barely been together two months. He wants so much from me and I'm not that 'type of girl.' I should break up with him but that'll ruin my rep."

"You shouldn't date anyone based on rep." Misty said, "It ruins the wonders of being in a relationship."

"Yeah. I just 'testing' Brendan."

"Testing him?" Misty smiled. "How?"

"Pulling crazy stunts… like seeing if he wants to just hang out the two of us over being with his friends… I did that earlier."

"He must have failed cause he ended up with his friends." May nodded. "What if he fails all the test?"

"I promised myself if he doesn't pass at least one then I'll break up with him no matter what."

"That's a good idea." Misty said.

"Well it was Drew's idea." May covered her mouth.

"Drew, the new kid… Don't worry I won't tell." Misty said. "You two are friends?"

May nodded her head. "He's actually pretty cool. Why don't you tell me a secret since I told you mine."

"Okay. I liked Ash even since I was in the 2nd grade. He didn't know me then but I liked him ever since. He knocked into me and apologized. I've liked him ever since. Stupid huh?"

"No. I think it's cute." May said. "Did you tell him?"

"What am I supposed to say? Oh I've liked you since the 2nd grade. Do you like me back?"

"What you said was kinda mean?"

"I guess I should probably apologize."

"But I didn't say it wasn't right." May and Misty laughed together. "I might use that one."

"Which one?"

"Go play hide and go 'f' yourself." They both laughed again.

"My sister said that to her boyfriend when she seen him cheating on her." May stopped.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something?" Misty asked.

"… I know this is a weird question to ask… but… how do you know when a guy is cheating on you?"

"Do you think he is?" May nodded. "That's how you know."

The door opened.

"Misty can we talk?"

"Ash, you do this is the girls restroom?"

* * *

How'd you like the chapter? It was pretty good.


	17. Love Me Like That

I can see you guys liked the last chapter. Here's an update.

* * *

"Ash, you do know this is the girls restroom?"

"Of course I did. That's why it took so long for me to come in." Ash took May's hand and lifted her. So she stood ahead of him inches apart. "Look, Misty. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." She looked at him not believing what he said. "I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Save it, Ash. It's obvious you don't like me."

"I do, like you Misty. I have ever since the 4th grade. Plus if I didn't, I wouldn't be standing in the girl's bathroom. Would I?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because I want to take you out. This Saturday at 5pm."

"Ash." She looked deeply into his eyes and him into hers. He kissed her. It was calm and innocent at first. Then it became passionate. He held her small waist closer to him and Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away from each other completely out of breath.

"Misty, I want a chance to make things right." He took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Umm…" They both looked at May. "Not that I don't think this is cute… I do but I think you should leave before a girl walks in here."

"Don't worry, May. I will." Ash kissed Misty's forehead. "I'll wait for you outside." Ash quickly made his way out of the bathroom.

"How does it feel to have had your first kiss?" Misty heard May ask.

"It was… wonderful." Misty said.

"You'd better go. He's waiting for you. Don't make him come back in here. Because he did it once."

"Ok." Misty was about to walk out the restroom when she turned to May and said. "Thanks, May. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to talk to me about anything."

"Does that mean I have a new big sis?"

"Yea. You can say that." May smiled. "Now you have a guy to go to." Misty smiled and walked out the rest room. This made May think. Ash must have passed most the test: aced it probably. Brendan would never come into the girl's restroom for her. He didn't even want to spend time with her. As long as it didn't involve his friends. But maybe she was just jealous. Jealous that he asked Michelle to help him instead of her. Maybe she really did care about him more than a friend. Maybe… Maybe… it was her. She hadn't thought of that possibility. Or maybe she was just confused.

* * *

"I know what you want."

"What makes you think you know what I want?" Sabrina was inches from his face. Brendan's heart raced. Sabrina grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist. She touched his face and kissed him. It wasn't a little peck. It was a passionate make-out session. When they pulled away, Sabrina whispered into his ear. "I'm the only one who will be willing to go all the way. May is too much of a 'good girl' to do something 'naughty'. If you're looking for a naughty girl, I'm the one to call. Anytime."

"Anytime?" Brendan smirked. Sabrina nodded and walked away.

* * *

May took out her phone while still in the bathroom. She texted.

_I don't know if I can do this._

This message was sent to Drew. She immediately got a response.

_Can't do what? I thought you wanted to 'test' Brendan. It was your idea._

She then replied.

_I'm confused and I don't know what I should do._

Her response from him was…

_Talk to Brendan. If you feel you have to keep something from him then, it probably isn't a good relationship._

When she responded she said…

_Why are you trying so hard to convince me that Brendan isn't a good boyfriend?_

His reply said…

_Because I don't want you hurt._

She didn't reply to that message. She just put her phone away and freshened up. When satisfied with her look she walked out of the restroom. She wasn't happy with the message but she couldn't let it stop her. She immediately seen Ash and Misty. They were obviously flirting with each other. She wished someone would treat her like that. They held hands and talked like it was nothing. But with Brendan, why was it so… difficult?

"Oh May. You have a wonderful boyfriend." May looked up at her friend Sabrina. "He wouldn't leave me until I found you."

"Well I was looking for you too." Brendan took her hand and kissed it. "I missed you."

"Aww." Sabrina said. "You two make the cutest couple." May stood inches away from him. He touched her cheek and was about to kiss her when… the bell rang. The halls suddenly filled.

"No kissing in the halls and get to class."

"Yes, Mr. Maliber." They both said. He got close to her ear. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. May giggled as he walked away. When he was far enough, Sabrina smiled.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Then she giggled again.

* * *

"He said he loves you." Drew questioned. May nodded her head while they sat in the tree together. "Do you think he means it?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's never lied to me before… but he does send mixed signals."

"That doesn't answer my question." Drew said. "Do you think he means it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"… I don't know. I can learn-"

"You can't learn to love. It just happens."

"How do you know? You've never been in love. Have you?"

"No. My father told me. He told me how he fell in love. He said that he didn't have to learn to love her. You don't have to learn to love a mother, a father or a brother or sister. So why should you have to learn to love a boyfriend?"

"Why do you make me think so hard?"

"You shouldn't have too." Drew said.

"What should I do then?"

Drew thought for a second. "Give him one more test. If he loves you, he'll pass with flying colors."

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? Please Review.


	18. Date with Brendan

Enjoy.

* * *

'Tonight was going to be the best date ever.' May thought. She'd prove to Drew that Brendan was a good guy. She just had to. Drew and his stupidly sweet poetry proving what were the qualities a 'good guy'. Not all guys are like that. Brendan is a good guy. At least she thought so. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Brendan." May smiled looking into the mirror one last time making sure she looked perfect. She wore her little black dress. The dress had thin straps and crossed in the back. Her hair was out and wavy. She wore black heels. She smiled satisfied as she made a quick turn.

"May, Brendan's here." Her mother called. May smiled brighter.

"I'm coming mom." May grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to greet her boyfriend. She looked at the amazed look on her face. She smiled. "Like it?" She made a quick turn. Brendan nodded.

"I love it. You look great."

"Thank you." May smiled.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Maple."

"Bye mom." May said.

"Goodbye Brendan. Bye, May." Caroline said. "Don't forget curfew."

"I won't." It was 6:30. At least 3 hours until May's curfew. She'd probably get back home by 8:30, 9:00 if everything went right.

Brendan opened the car door for her. May noticed that they weren't at a fancy restaurant but they were at his house.

"Brendan, I thought we were going out. That's why I wore a little black dress."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I cooked for you." He said to her.

"Brendan, I don't know. My parents-"

"Don't worry, I'll have you back by curfew. There's nothing to worry about." May sighed.

"What about your parents?" May asked.

"They're at a business meeting. They won't be back until tomorrow morning." Brendan smiled. "We have to house to ourselves." He kissed her hand innocently.

"But-"

"Calm down, May." He said softly opening the door for her letting go of his hand. "Don't you trust me?" He held out his hand for her to grasp. May slowly placed her hand on top of his hand.

'I guess I'll just have to see.' May thought.

May walked into Brendan's house. He really did cook. He lights were dimmed already. There were candles everywhere and Boys II Men were singing: her favorite old school group. May smiled and closed her eyes to smell the dinner Brendan had prepared.

"It smells wonderful." He held out her chair and she sat.

"I made your favorite: Grilled Salmon and Asparagus Pasta and for dessert: Chocolate Cake with strawberries."

"Umm. It look delicious." May said as her put a fancy plate in front of her.

"But first to start off… a Caesar salad." Brendan smiled and sat across from her.

* * *

May sat on the couch that was in the living room at was right across from where they were sitting.

"That was delicious, Brendan." May complimented. "I never knew you could cook."

"Well I did have a little bit of help but other than that, I cooked it for you." Brendan sat next to May. "This is my way of saying sorry… for everything-"

"No, Brendan-"

"Please, May. Let me finish. I'm sorry that I haven't been paying much attention to you. I just recently realized how much I really do love you. With all my heart I do." He touched her cheek. "Do you love me, May?"

May looked down not knowing what to say. Brendan sensed the tension in her movement. "I don't know..." she looked up at Brendan. "But I want to love you. I do. I think I am. I think about you all the time. I wonder what you talk about with your friends. I wonder if you think of me like I think of you. If that's what love is … then I love you with all my heart."

Brendan touched her cheek smiling. May smiled back at him. Brendan kissed her and held May held nothing back. Even when he laid her head of one of the arms of the couch, she held nothing back. May's eyes went wide when his hand went up the side of her leg with one hand and with the other felt her curves.

"Brendan." May said pulling away. He kissed her neck while his hand still continued up her leg. The other hand unzipped her dress. "BRENDAN!"

"huh?"

"Stop." May pushed him from off of her. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed." She zipped up her dress again and stood. "I want to go home."

"May chill." He pulled her arm so she could sit on his lap but she didn't budge. So he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't hurt you." He kissed her neck… or at least tried to. May unwrapped herself from his arms.

"I'm serious, Brendan. I want to go home."

"Are you going to let a love like this pass you by?" Brendan said as May pouted. "I'd like to think of us as Romeo and Juilet. They were the same age as us if not younger."

"You're forgetting one small thing… They were married!"

"That was in the 1300's. People don't wait anymore."

"Well I do." May pouted. "If you aren't going to take me home, then I'll ask someone else."

"Like who? Your dad?" he taunted. "You'll get in trouble." May pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey... Can you give me a ride home?... Brendan's house… It's at the corner of Madison and Renee. Thanks… I owe you one." May looked at Brendan.

"I thought you loved me."

"I'm not giving myself to you!" May screamed.

"But we're dating. You're my girlfriend." Brendan whined.

"Keep this up and I won't be." May walked out and just then a car drove down the street.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Remember Review!!!


	19. The Secret Life of Sabrina

Thanks for all the reviews. Don't own Pokémon.

* * *

May promised herself that she wouldn't tell Drew what happened when he came to pick her up. She knew he'd have something to say. But then she thought why did she care what Drew thought? She couldn't possibly like him… could she? No she couldn't they were just good friends. Heck. They weren't even supposed to be that.

"Oh what have you gotten yourself into?" May murmured. She saw Drew's car and sighed again. She walked out of the house and into his car.

"Hey."

"Hey." May looked down as Drew drove.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing," May said hoping she didn't look too sad. "It was great. _I guess._" The last part she said softly hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You guess?"

"Yeah," May said. She had to think of something to cover up the truth. "It's just that… Brendan had to rush to the hospital… His aunt is in the hospital… He doesn't like to talk about it much but he just got a call and she's getting worse."

"Oh." Drew said. "You must be very worried."

"Yeah… for Brendan."

"Oh." Then there was silence until they reached her house. He knew she was lying just by the way she looked. First of all she didn't look him in the eye. But he didn't say anything because he wanted her to tell him on her own. He didn't have to know everything about her but he just wanted to.

"Thanks again, Drew."

"You're welcome. You don't need me to walk you."

"No. I got it." She looked at him as she got out the car. "I'm a big girl." She closed the car door and walked into to her house.

* * *

It was Wednesday. May wore her short black shirt she had recently bought with her pink and white short-sleeve shirt and pink sneakers. She smiled as she walked down the halls with all eyes looking at her. Sabrina and Stephanie were behind her. She smiled when she seen Ash and Misty holding hands. Then she saw Brendan, the sorry excuse for a boyfriend. When he smiled at her, she just pouted. He walked after her trying to catch up to her.

"May, I'm sorry about last night." She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I'm listening." May crossed her arms with Sabrina and Stephanie still behind him.

"I shouldn't have tried anything last night. I don't know what came over me." Brendan grabbed May's hands. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Promise me you won't try that again."

"I promise you, not until you're ready." Brendan said. "Do you forgive me?" May nodded her head and he kissed her cheek. "I still know I still love you."

"'I know." They shared a hug and May felt comfortable in his arms. He really did mean it. When they pulled apart, he smiled and so did May.

"How would you feel about me escorting you to class?" May smiled brighter and nodded her head.

"I'd like that." May smiled. Things turned out just like they were supposed to. Meanwhile, behind them Stephanie and Sabrina were having their own conversation.

"You know Sabrina, I think what you are doing is really wrong."

"Nothing's going to happen." Sabrina said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Sabrina said, "Plus he promised that he'd break up with May."

"But that's what he told Gabrielle and Michelle and-"

"I know. I know. But I'm different." Sabrina grinned slyly.

"How are you different?"

"Because I'm in his league. Gabrielle and Michelle and all those other girls aren't even cheerleaders. Secondly, I gave him what he wanted last night. Thirdly, I'm a woman. He'll do anything to see me back at his house. Even if it means, 'Bye bye, May.'"

"You're no more of a woman than Hannah Montana."

"A woman knows how to keep her man. I know how to keep mine."

"Brendan isn't yours."

"Oh he will be." Sabrina smirked. "All I need is one bad move from May then… Check mate. May will lose everything."

"May's the most popular girl in school. How can she possibly lose everything?"

"You'll see. Just wait for one bad move." Sabrina evilly smirked. Stephanie sighed hoping she'd stop with this insane obsession.

* * *

Brendan walked me to my first period. May had social studies with Mr. M. Brendan didn't have class so he had to go. They stood outside of the classroom door. Brendan kissed her and she kissed him back. When Brendan pulled away he saw Drew.

"Go to class, grass head."

"Why don't you, retard?"

"Don't call my boyfriend a retard!!!" May screamed at Drew.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to, Petalburgh. So just go back to kissing your boyfriend." Drew walked away.

"You're just a- Hey… don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Don't worry about him. He's just a loser that needs to go back where he came from."

"I agree." May said. "Well goodbye. I have class with Mr. M. You know how he doesn't accept tardiness."

"Goodbye." May peck Brendan on the lips and walked into class.

* * *

May sat in her seat and the bell rang.

"Good morning, class. It's time for your pop quiz… Let's see. Is everyone here? May, Stephanie, where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know. Last time I checked she was in the bathroom." May said honestly.

"What about you Stephanie?"

"No. I don't know."

* * *

They were behind the school. It was a secret place where only May and her friends knew about. This place was isolated. No one came back here. It was shadowed by the building but only a little bit. There was the old boiler room from when the school was old. Since the school was newly renovated the school was a hundred percent bigger so they started using a more expensive heating system. This place was long forgotten. So this was a perfect place for secret rendezvous.

"Where were you?" Sabrina smiled. Then he kissed her passionately.

"Don't you remember that I do have a girlfriend?"

She pulled away from his kiss. "You promised me you'd break up with her."

"And I will." Brendan looked at Sabrina. "May's not like you."

"Break up with her now." Sabrina complained.

"Do you want me to walk into her class and say 'May, I'm breaking up with you.'"

"Text her."

"I think that is a cruel way to be dumped."

"So… then we could be officially together. Don't you want it to be just us?" Sabrina said to Brendan, "Didn't you like last night?"

"Yes, of course I did." She looked down. Brendan lifted her chin so they looked each other in the eyes. Then he kissed her. "I promise I'll break up with her. I'd rather have you than her."

Sabrina smiled. She knew he would like her. Her plan was working out perfectly.

* * *

May sat in class thinking about where Sabrina was. She never cut class. She may have been late every so often but she never cut.

"Okay, class. Great ready for practice quiz." It was a short quiz. It was only 5 questions. May was able to see Drew struggle. May was quickly finished. "Okay. Times up. Pass your quiz to your neighbor." Drew and May exchanged their papers. May laughed aloud. Everyone looked at her. "May, would you like to explain to us what's so funny."

"Drew. All his answers are wrong."

"Shut up." Drew said coldly.

"What? They are." May laughed.

"You're not perfect."

"I'd like to think I am."

"Well then Ms. Maple, you wouldn't mind tutoring Drew for the next test this next Friday."

"No thank you, Mr. M."

"Why I insist. You two seem very… 'Fond' of each other." He smirked. "Plus it is not a question."

"But that's not fair-"

"And if he doesn't pass-"

"But that's slim to none."

"I'm right here!" Drew said and May stuck out her tongue.

"Then I guess you two better get studying." May murmured. "What was that, May?"

"Oh… I can't wait." She was secretly happy that she could actually have a reason to hang out with Drew in public. She was actually very excited.

* * *

It was lunch and Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. May thought she just went home. She immediately went to Drew.

"If we're going to study together then we have to use all the time we could possibly have." May said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? So he can ignore you."

"Hardy Har Har. Now let's go." Drew was dragged out of his seat after he had eaten his lunch.

"Where are we going? I thought the library was-"

"We're not going to the library. Too many people. It's our secret place. No one would dare go here." She opened the door to the outside hide away. Her eyes went wide when she saw the two people in front of her.

* * *

How did you like the chapter? Review. The more reviews the quicker the update.


	20. A New Type of Feeling

YAY!!! I reached 100 reviews. I'd like to thank every single review for reviewing. Here's the chapter. I doubt you want to hear me blab on and on. So here it is.

* * *

May's eyes went wide as she watched the couple making out. Her arms crossed as she listened to them talk to each other. "May, Maybe we should-" May held up her had as if telling him to shut up.

"Brendan..." Sabrina called as Brendan kissed her neck. Then she giggled once more. Then pushed him away. "No."

"You let me go all the way last night."

"Go all the way where, Brendan?" May spoke up. They turned their heads to see May. "I wonder."

"What are you doing here with him?"

"I could be asking you the same question about her." May said.

"May it's not what it looks like."

"Let me see... I kinda looks like your making out with my best friend... no... ex-best friend because that's not what I see."

"Just admit it, May. You don't have what it take to keep a man like him happy."

"Excuse me, Trick. I wasn't talking to you."

"Trick?"

"You don't know your name? Slut, Whore, Hoe."

"I am no slut." Sabrina said as she charged May with Brendan holding her back. "If anything you're just mad."

"You can let her go. She won't do anything to me. She's too scared to break a nail."

"You're just mad because I won the prize."

"What prize? HIM? Oh you can keep that… that thing."

"Brendan's not a thing."

"Apparently I don't care what he is."

"Ladies… Ladies… Please."

"Stay out of this!!!" They both screamed at Drew and continued bickering.

"What are you still doing here, Drew?" Brendan said madly.

"Hey… I'm not the one who was cheating with your girlfriend's best friend."

"I think you need to leave."

"You know what… I don't care. Just remember what goes around comes around!!!" She turned and walked back through the hallways mad ignoring the last comment Sabrina said. "LET'S GO DREW!!!"

Drew quickly followed her. "Wait May," Brendan called.

"No, Brendan. I'm done. We're over." Brendan grabbed her hand as she tried to pull away.

"Let go of me!!!!" May screamed.

"Let me talk, May."

"You have 10 seconds."

"You can't break up with me."

"5 seconds."

"I love you."

"Try again." May pouted turning away.

"You can't break up with me."

"Who says so? You cheated on me… with Sabrina. Last time I checked she was my best friend."

"Hey she came to me."

"And you didn't have to decency to break up with me before you went and had an affair. You didn't just make out with her. You had sex with her. Right after our date."

"You need me."

"You may want to reword that Brendan."

"What about your rep? What about mine? We're perfect together. You've always cared about your rep. You're the head cheerleader. I'm the captain of the basketball, football and soccer teams. We're picture perfect."

"I don't care who you are or who you think you are. I deserve better than you. I don't know why it took so long for me to see that. Get the picture?" May pulled away from him and walked away.

"YOU NEED ME, MAY MAPLE. YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME." He followed her outside the school building.

"Blaziken, Come on, out." May didn't even turn to look at Brendan. "Blaziken, you remember Brendan right."

"Blaze."

"Come on, May. You know as well as I do, Pokemon aren't allowed out of their pokeballs unless you're in class or afterschool." Brendan slowly walked closer.

"I've perfected its Fire Spin. Come one more step and you'll feel the burn."

"May-"

"You know I will Brendan." Brendan slowly backed away.

"You can't do this May. You'll get suspended."

"I don't care. Frying you will be worth it. My father would think so too."

"I'm going, May. Just remember once I leave, I'm gone, for good."

"Blaziken, I think Brendan needs a little help leaving. Fire Spin." Brendan ran and he was centimeters away from the attack. "Good job, Blaziken." May returned her Pokémon into its ball. Everyone watched her. "What are you looking at?!" The others got back to what I was doing. May walked into the woods. Drew watched the whole this thing as it happened. She walked into the forest. He knew where she went or at least where she's going to end up. The bell rang and he went to class hoping she'd be ok.

* * *

School was over and May didn't return to any of her classes. Drew had tried texting her but she never replied. Afterschool he threw his school bag in his dad's car that he was allowed to borrow since he had the day off. Then he went into the forest to try to look for her. She wasn't in the tree. So he searched deeper into the forest. He knew when I heard tears it was May. He followed the girl's tears and it did lead her to May. Drew stepped in front of her.

She only at first had seen the footsteps that came towards her. She didn't know who it was and didn't care at least not at the moment. Drew sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

She knew that voice well. "I know what you're going to say. I told you so. I should have listened to you and all that crap."

"Well… I hate those words. I won't say that. I just wanna know if you're ok."

"I just can't believe it. He cheated on me with my best friend. Sabrina and I were close. Now I know she was just using me. I'm so stupid. I've never been so humiliated in my whole life."

"He doesn't deserve you. This just proved how much better you are than he is but I bet you didn't need me to tell you that."

May looked up at Drew. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and she seemed to understand. "Why do you seem so perfect?"

Drew smiled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment." May smiled. "Ah. A smile. Now that's the May I know." He touched her chin. She looked at him smiling.

* * *

Drew drove May home that day. Since there wasn't cheerleading practice there was no need to stay afterschool. There was an exhilarating silence between them. May watched him drive and he'd often look back at her. (a/n: Aww… how sweet. LOL.) This made May blush.

"What?"

"Nothing." Drew chuckled a lit bit. "What?" May asked him.

"Nothing." Drew mocked. They had finally reached May's house.

"Thank you, Drew. I owe you one." May said.

"Well technically you owe me two." May rolled her eyes. She grabbed her book bag on the floor of the car. She put it over on her shoulder. Drew just waited her and without realizing it, May kissed him on the cheek. He smiled when she kissed him. May blushed into a deep scarlet after realizing what she did.

"Goodbye, Drew." She quickly got out of the car and walked or quickly paced into her house. Drew watched her walk to her house. He couldn't help but blush. He was glad she wasn't able to see it because his car windows were up. He touched the spot she kissed. When she opened her door he turned the key and started riding home.

* * *

Before closing the door, she looked behind her and smiled as Drew's car drove off. She finally closed the door and smiled. Her back was now against the door. She couldn't stop herself from blushing at her actions. She felt it was wrong but completely right all at the same time. She felt this overwhelming feeling of happiness that she never could ever feel with Brendan. He was great and all, well not after today but Drew had a way of making me not forget. 'Was this why I felt weak in the knees every time he smiled at me? Was this why I let him kiss me? Was this why I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of him or every time he said my name? Was this why in my diary all I wrote was Drew's name with mine and then erased just to write it over and over again?' May thought.

"May… May…"

When May was out of her dreams, she realized that her mother was calling her name. "Hmm…"

"Sabrina called. She said-"

"I don't care about that slut."

"May, you shouldn't call your friends names."

"She's not my friend not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Brendan cheated on me."

"Yes…" Caroline whispered to herself. "I mean… I feel so sorry for you."

"i heard what you said, Mom."

"I'm sorry, May, but me and your father pictured you with someone different. So tell me what happened?"

"I told you he was cheating on me. So I broke up with him and I was about to fry him."

"What did he do?"

"He cheated with Sabrina. They had sex after our date yesterday and surprisingly I don't care because I kissed Drew."

"He slept with Sabrina. You mean little Sabby."

"Trust me mom. She's not so little anymore." May said. "And I kissed Drew."

"Is he a new boyfriend?"

"No." 'At least not yet.' May thought. She could already feel herself blushing and see her mom smiling. "What? I'm going to do my homework. Goodbye." May walked upstairs and threw her book bag on the floor.

"Are you still going to call Sabrina?"

May rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." May said to herself. May turn on her phone and looked at her phone. She had missed 5 calls and 8 text pages and 2 voice messages. Three calls were from Brendan, one was from Stephanie and one was from Sabrina. Now her text messages. She had received 4 texts from Drew, 2 text from Stephanie, 1 text from Brendan, and 1 from Sabrina. Brendan's message was deleted along with Sabrina's. Now it was time to listen to her 2 voice messages.

"You have two new messages." The voice machine said and the voice message continued. "First message received at 3:45 P.M. Today."

"Look, May. It's Brendan. I really said some mean stuff before and I wanted to say sorry and I didn't mean for you to find out that way." May deleted the message before she was able to hear the full message.

"Next message received on 3:55. Today."

"Look! May, it's Sabby. I wanted to tell you-" Delete. May laid back on his bed. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She didn't know that something like this could happen to her. She was the most popular and the cutest. Brendan seemed to be the perfect guy but he wasn't. Why couldn't all guys be like Drew? She blushed at the thought. No longer mad, she sat up and wrote in diary, putting hearts around her and Drew's name.

* * *

Here is my update. Hope you review.


	21. Upside Down In 24 Hours

Hey guys. I'll be updating a lot before school. School starts in a week for me. I'm hoping to write at least one chapter for each of my unfinished stories. Yes, even Love That Was Always There. Along with 2 new stories. Yeah. Let's see how much I can get done.

~~~~~*~~~~~

It was Friday morning and May wore her cheerleading outfit because today there was a football game. May walked into the school and received stares from everyone. It wasn't like she never got them. Those stares meant they knew something but who knows, they may have just heard about the news of the break up. Word travels around fast so who knows what could have happen.

"Hi everyone." May said walking up to the cheerleading squad. The all looked down not wanting to say anything. Some of the girls hesitated as they said hello. "What's going on?" May asked. She knew something was wrong just by looking at their eyes. None of the cheerleaders looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing." The cheerleaders said together. Then one of them finally spoke up. "Didn't Sabrina call you and tell you?"

"Call me. About what?"

"Hello girls." May turned around and in front of her stood Sabrina. "Oh. May. I'm guessing you didn't get my message."

"What message?" May said. Among the cheerleaders were silence and Sabrina stood with her arms.

"Well… We've talked it over…"

"We?" May asked.

"The girls and I have made a decision."

"When?"

"We called a practice after school yesterday."

"A practice without me?" May said, "I'm team captain."

"Not anymore. We voted yesterday and we decided to kick you off the squad." Sabrina said.

"What? Why?" May said. "You can't kick me off the team. Who's going to be the team captain?"

"I am." Sabrina smiled brightly.

" There's more to being cheer captain than dating the captain of the football team. You have to actually be able to cheer."

"I can cheer." Sabrina shouted. "Way better than you can."

"You believe what you want." May said, "Plus you're scared of heights. You can't stand on top of the pyramid if you're scared of heights. You're not as good as me. I've been cheering since I was 12. You just started this year."

"So. Too bad." Sabrina said. "I'm the new cheer captain. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I thought you were my friend, Sabrina, but I guess not."

"Well I guess you were wrong." May turned around to and started to walk away.

"May." Sabrina called. May turned around to face her. "Return your pompoms and your uniform tomorrow before tomorrow's game." May turned back around and started to walk away. Sabrina walked away with the other girls behind her. May heard her name being called and she turned around.

"May!" Stephanie called, "I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to be on the squad."

"Stephanie, Did you know about this?" She looked down. "Don't even say anything. I thought I could trust you." May walked away.

"Wait, May," Stephanie ran after May and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told you."

"That's right you should have." May said.

"I hope we can still be friends." Stephanie said. May nodded her head.

"STEPHANIE!!!" Sabrina screamed.

"I'll be right there. We should hang out sometime." Stephanie said.

"Sure."

"Are you busy this weekend?" Stephanie asked, "We can see a movie or something. I hear that the Ghost of Mermaid Lake is a great movie." (I just made that up. Lolz.)

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere with my parents." May said. "Thanks for the offer." May couldn't ruin her reputation. Sabrina would make sure to ruin anyone who would talk to her even her 'best friend', Stephanie. Sabrina didn't care and she definitely couldn't cheer at least not like May could.

"Maybe any other time." Stephanie said.

"STEPHANIE!!!! COME ON!!!"

"I'm coming!" Stephanie shouted.

"You'd better go."

"Goodbye." Stephanie turned around and so did May. The both started walking in opposite directions. "May." May turned around once more. "Just for the record, I voted for you not Sabrina."

May smiled and nodded her head. Stephanie ran off.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The first bell rang meaning it was time for first person. May sat in her assigned seat. In the beginning of the year she was happy to be seat next to her friends. Right behind her was Stephanie. She was happy it was her and not Sabrina. Sabrina was acting like a bitch. (Please excuse my language. I don't usually curse. But it gets my point across.)

"May," she looked at the teacher. "Have you been tutoring Drew?"

"You were serious." May said.

"May… If he doesn't pass-"

"I get it… I get it… Okay. He'll do good."

"Well."

"Huh?" May said.

"He'll do well."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't let me down, May." She nodded her head. Then the second bell rang. The door was still open. Sabrina held hands with her _new_ boyfriend. She kissed him passionately in front of the door. The whole thing: Her arms around the neck, his hands around her waist, and their tongues in each other's mouth. Everyone looked at the two and whispered and then looked at May. May didn't seem to care. She just opened her books and started writing something down.

The teacher noticed what the kids were looking at. Then he stood at the door right in front of them. "I think you've proven you can stick your tongue down each other's throat." They pulled away from each other. Sabrina smirked at May trying to make her jealous but she wasn't even looking. "Now it's time for something that'll help you in the future. Unless you plan on working on the street corner. I'm kidding naturally. Sabrina come in and sit in your seat."

Sabrina kissed Brendan's cheek. She walked in the door and the door was slammed in his face by the teacher. Everyone laughed and Sabrina sat in her seat. She thought she was all that and May could notice that without even looking at her. She had never been Sabrina late or cut but she did. May couldn't pay attention at least she didn't have to try. They were just reviewing for the test. The teacher didn't call on her. He must have already known but May didn't care. She just doodled in her notebook.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The bell rang for second period. The teacher dismissed the class. May grabbed her belongings just like the rest of his classes. May stood and she was bumped by Sabrina. Her books were scattered across the floor and papers were everywhere. "Oopsie. My bad." Sabrina walked away with Stephanie by her side.

"You didn't have to do that." Stephanie said. Sabrina just flipped her hair and walked away. "I'm sorry about that." Stephanie helped her pick up the stuff that had spread out around the floor.

"Don't worry. She's just being an ass." They laughed. "Was I ever that mean?"

"Only when someone was mean to you." They smirked and stood.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stephanie said. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Sabrina walked out of the room.

"Here." She turned around to see Drew. He handed her some papers. She thanked him and smiled. Drew could tell she was still sad. He just walked out of the room thinking that it must have been hard to lose your boyfriend, your stop on the cheerleading squad, and one of you're so called best friends in the same week. May sighed and was about to walk out of the room.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The day went by slowly. She felt as if she had been in school for at least 10 hours but in reality it was only 5 hours. There was only 3 hours left. 3 more periods left to survive. It was lunch time. May didn't feel like eating right now but she had to. She grabbed her tray and got her lunch. She walked into the lunchroom. May walked in the room. She didn't care that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She walked right by the cheerleading table with pride. She sat at a table all by herself.

"Can I sit here?" May looked up to see Drew. She smiled and nodded her head.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Look at her," Sabrina said laughing. "She's a loser now."

"She's not a loser."

"Come on Step. She is below us now. She doesn't deserve to talk to us."

"I thought we were friends. Even if she's not a cheerleader we can still be her friends." Stephanie said.

"She's cool. I agree with Stephanie."

"Yeah. Just because the majority voted for you. I don't know how that happened, but since we're not supposed to talk about the votes… whatever. She's still cool and I like her. She's really down to earth." Another cheerleader said to Sabrina.

"Then let's invite her over here."

"Uhh… I didn't want to go there but…" Sabrina stood on the top of the table and called for everyone's attention. "Attention." Sabrina smirked. "I have an announcement. Any guy who wants to ask May out cause she's cute there's no point."

"Sabrina, what the hell are you doing?" Stephanie said.

"Let me finish." Sabrina continued, "She's going to stay single until she's married. She's rather be a thirty year old virgin than have the pleasures of sex. She didn't even want to sleep with her boyfriend who she's been dating for almost 4 months. I mean come on. The most popular girl in school and she's not doing it. Do you have anything to say about that May? Because I know you do."

"I don't know what your problem is." May said. "First you sleep with my boyfriend, Second you take a cheer captain away. Now you're saying my business out loud. Yes if you must know it is true. Stay a virgin takes pride. As a virgin you can hold your head high anywhere you go. I have no need of shame. I have self-confidence, self-esteem, poise and a feeling of fulfillment. Wouldn't you rather remain an innocent virgin girl and enjoy such honor than be tossed about because your stomach is bulging with pregnancy for a baby who has no father? I'd rather be a thirty year old virgin than a 16 year old mother and everyone know that it has happened before. I will not fall into peer pressure. Judge me now. I don't care because you will know I will not be the 16 year old mother. Like some people. I'm not naming any names, Sabrina. And girls like that, Sabrina, will never get anywhere in life, Sabrina. So Goodbye." May walked out and threw her lunch away. She walked away mad.

"May," she heard someone call her name. She knew who it was but she didn't turn around to look. She walked out the door and ran into the wood and climbed one of the trees as she looked over the school yard as she looked at everyone in their own world. They never noticed the girl in the tree because she was always perfectly hidden in the leaves. The bell rang and she climbed out of her tree. She walked away pretending not to notice their glares. They never looked at her like they did now. She didn't care at least that what she forced herself to think.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Class was over and May was still not feeling well. It could have been that she hadn't eaten lunch because of the incident. "May," May looked up at her teacher, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Surouge."

"Are you sure?" May nodded her head. "I can write you a pass to go home if you want." The teacher had already written the pass before May could refuse. "Just tell the nurse you have a headache." May nodded her head taking the pass.

"Thank you, Mrs. Surouge."

"You're welcome." May walked out the room and walked to her locker. She opened her locker and look at the picture of her and Brendan in the pool playing around at her 16th birthday party. She thought that this was a good time to clean out her locker. She threw away all her pictures of Brendan and her. After cleaning her locker and throwing away everything that had to do with Brendan. She looked at the picture of her, Stephanie, Sabrina, and Dawn at the Mall. She wanted to rip the picture up but May couldn't. So instead she just decided to rip Sabrina's portion but May couldn't do that either so instead she just threw it in the back of her locker hoping to never look at it again. May put her books in the locker pulling out only what she needed.

May slowly walked to the nurse's office.

"Hello, Ms Maple. What's wrong?"

"I have a headache. I have a pass saying I can go home." She gave the nurse a pass and she nodded her head.

"You can lay down while I call your parents."

"Thank you."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hope you enjoy. Tell me how you liked it.


	22. Trying to Forget

I failed my goal. So now after 2-3 weeks. I'll be starting again. Starting with this one since it has the most reviews. Plus I made a big mistake. Everyone who caught it I want to thank you very much. Also, If you guys have any suggestions for the next update. Just PM me a reason and the name of the story. OK. So I'm going to start updating.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May walked into her house with an angry dad behind her. Yes it was only about 1 o'clock which meant at least 2 hours of school left along with the football game. He knew she was the head cheerleader and she had to be there but he didn't get the memo about her getting kicked of the team.

"What happened, May? You were fine this morning."

"Well, I'm not. I thought everything would be okay when I walked out for school in the morning. Now I'm not feeling good."

"What's wrong? Why are you not wearing your cheerleading uniform?"

"Everything is wrong. My boyfriend cheated on me and I got kicked off the team in the same 24 hours."

"Wow. That sounds horrible."

"It is."

"I knew he was no good. Who did he kiss?"

May's eyes filled with tears as she sat on the nearby couch. Her hands covered her face as she said, "He didn't just kiss her. He slept with her."

"Who?"

"Sabrina."

"Sabby? Little Sabby Walker?"

"She's not so little anymore daddy." She looked at him uncovering her face to reveal tears still on her face. "She took the cheerleading captain away from me. Now I feel like a loner on the outside looking in. She embarrassed me like it was some kind of game. I just can't stand her. She took everything away from me. Daddy, I don't know what to do?" May cried louder while covering her face again.

"May," her father sat next to her and hugged her. "Don't let this get you down. You must have one good friend." May nodded her head. She had more than one good friend. She had Stephanie, Drew, and Dawn. She smiled at Dawn's return on Monday. "Plus I'd rather have one good friend rather than a million friends like Sabrina."

"Yeah I guess you're right." May sighed, "What about cheerleading captain?"

"I bet at that school they have another sport or program you can join afterschool."

"Okay. Thank you daddy," May smiled and started walking upstairs to her bedroom. Then she turned around and said, "Don't worry, dad. This won't happen again."

"That's my girl. We'll I've gotta go back to work. Stay out of trouble."

"Okay." Her father walked out of the front door and May continued up to her room.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May walked into her room with a huge grin on her face. She laid across her bed, turned her head and seen the picture of Brendan and her smiling together in the Petalburgh Cliff. She sat up looking at the picture with a blank face. Her fingers tightened around the frame and she threw it to the ground. The glass was shattered across the bedroom floor. She flinched when it touched the ground. Tears fell from her eyes once again. The events of the days came fluttering back to her mind.

"… sex with her boyfriend."  
"May it's not what it looks like."  
"You cheated on me… with Sabrina. Last time I checked she was my best friend."  
"We decided to kick you off the squad."  
"What about your rep? What about mine? We're perfect together. You've always cared about your rep. You're the head cheerleader. I'm the captain of the basketball, football and soccer teams. We're picture perfect."  
"You let me go all the way last night."  
"You can't break up with me."  
"I love you."  
"You can't break up with me."  
"Hey she came to me."  
"I'm the new cheer captain. There is nothing you can do about it."

Her eyes closed tightly. May screamed pulling her hair to inflict pain on herself. It was better than being hurt by them again. It was too much to handle. Her scream became louder and louder. Then she stopped. Her breath had gone away. She took deep breaths to try to get it back. Then the last words came into her mind.

"YOU NEED ME, MAY MAPLE."

Tears came from her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling just like you can't stop the rain. Everything was changing too fast… way too fast. How could he? How could she? How could they? How could she ever trust anyone ever again?

~~~~~*~~~~~

It took her a couple hours to get into the mind state to actually stand. She stood then started to pace. She looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock.

"May… May… It wasn't your fault." Tears welled up. "Maybe if I would have- no." She stopped herself from crying. "May stop thinking like that!!! You're not supposed to feel this way… Then how are you supposed to feel... Stop thinking like that. You never really liked him." May fell on the floor crying with her hands and head on the floor. Then she screamed, "Ouch." She forgot that the shattered glass was spread across the floor. Glass was stuck in her hands and blood began to drip unto the floor. She ran out of her room and ran right into her mom.

"Oh, hi mom gotta go." May tried to run past her mother but May was forced to stop when her mom called her name.

"May… Get back here. Don't you run away from me! Turn around and come back here and say hello to your mother properly."

May did as she was told and she hid her hands around her back not wanting to show her mother the blood on her hands. "Hello mother. How are you? When did you get home?"

"A couple minutes ago. I went grocery shopping. I got those cupcakes you love so much."

"Wow. Mom. Thanks." May said sarcastically.

"Why are you hiding your hands behind your back?" May was silent. "Let me see your hands."

Then the doorbell rang. "Oh let me get that." May hurried downstairs to get the door. When she held the doorknob, her eyes tightened in pain. The glass went into her skin deeper but she smiled and pretended it didn't hurt.

"Hey, Drew. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to drop off your homework."

"Umm… Thanks." Drew held out his hand to hand her the homework sheets. May held out her hand to grab them. Drew seen the blood on her hands and grabbed her hand. May scrunched her eyes in pain. Drew loosened his hand gripping her hands. The blood dripped into his hands as he held hers.

"Let me help you." May nodded and let him in.

"Mom, this is Drew. Drew this is my mother."

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hello Drew… May, let see your hands." May sighed and showed her mother her hands. A hand went over her mother's mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to call the doctor." May's mother ran passed her and Drew.

"Where is your bathroom?" May lead him to the bathroom and they entered. Drew turned on the cold water in the sink and closed the drain so the cold water became a puddle in the sink. When he did, he placed May's hands underneath them. The blood spread in the sink. May scrunched her eyes in pain once more.

"It's cold."

Drew smirked, "It's supposed to be." Drew made sure her hands were placed in the water. When the sink was filled with cold water, he turned off the water and gently squeezed her hands. May felt more pain.

"Are you okay?" May just nodded as she watched the pieces of glass slip out of her hands. "Where is the hydrogen peroxide?"

"Underneath the sink in the cabin along with the first aid kit." Drew got the first aid kit and the hydrogen peroxide. He let out the water and poured the peroxide on her hands. It didn't hurt much. Drew then wrapped a rolling bandage around her hands. "You're not going to ask what happened."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"… All I did was dropped glass on the floor and forgot it was there."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Drew said.

"Please don't start this again."

"What again?"

"Never mind."

"… You were thinking about Brendan. Weren't you?" May looked down and she was silent. "It's normal to miss him."

"I don't miss him… I was just thinking how naive I was to have trusted him. I should have seen it."

"You had no way of knowing."

"But that's the thing… I knew he was. I was just oblivious to the fact that he was. It's all so confusing."

Drew finished wrapping the bandage around both her hands. "… If you knew, then why didn't you break up with him?"

May started crying. "I don't know… I'm just so confused. The people I thought I knew, all the people I thought that I could trust. I now realize I can't. I don't know who to trust anymore." May cried even harder. Drew held her shoulder.

"May, you can trust me. What about Dawn?"

"I really don't know." May cried harder. Somehow Drew found himself holding her tightly as she cried. Drew lifted her chin.

"You'll be okay." May looked up into his eyes and seen a promise: he wasn't going to hurt her. Somehow the space between them disappeared and they shared a kiss. The kiss was passionate and long. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Then Drew remembered her dilemma. Drew backed away from her. "I don't want anything between us to happen right now."

"Drew what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't understand."

"You still are getting over him. I don't want you or me to get hurt because of what we're rushing into."

May looked down. "I understand." Then she felt something lifting her chin. She looked up to see it was Drew. Their eyes linked and everything around them seemed to disappear.

"I do like you, May. I truly do and I want to be friends but it's too early to be in a relationship right now."

May nodded her head. He peeked her on the forehead. She deeply sighed in soft tone. She smiled. Then he backed away from her and opened the door for them to leave. The second May walked out of the bathroom, her mother came to them.

"May, we are going to the doctor so she can check your hands."

"Thank you for your help, Drew." May said.

Drew nodded, "No problem. I guess I better go. Goodbye, Mrs. Maple."

"Maybe we'll see you again, Drew."

"Maybe." Drew walked downstairs to leave.

"He's a nice boy." May barely heard her mother's words as her eyes followed Drew down the stairs. She sighed sweetly wondering how he made something so wrong so right.

~~~~~*~~~~~

How was it? I know what you're thinking. It's been a long time, I know. School just started. I spend my weekends catching up on sleep. I'll try to update more often. So if you have a suggestion on my next update PM me or write it in your review.


	23. Thinking Again

SO I am updating. Yay. I know you must be happy about it because I am too. Yay. Imma update now.

…bluejay511...

May just sat in her room after being at the doctor. Apparently she was fine. Just a bit scratched up by the glass. The doctor had rewrapped her hands. Her father would be there any moment to see the condition she was still in: Heartbroken… still… and she didn't know why. She just sat there half crying and half smiling. She missed her boyfriend but yet she was happy because Drew kissed her. Even though they weren't together officially, he still held a part of her that Brendan could never own.

Just then her phone rang. Looking at the caller id, she picked up her phone and answered, "Hey Misty what's poppin'?"

"Just getting ready for my date."

"Isn't your date Saturday?" May said puzzled.

"Yes, Todays Friday. Remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I think that I got too lost in what happened."

"Oh yea. The breakup. It must have been harsh." Misty said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. SO what's the problem?"

"I need help. I don't know what to wear." Misty cried aloud. May couldn't help but smile at the sadness in her cry.

"Wear a dress or skirt. Ash couldn't keep his eyes off you in that." Misty didn't say a word and May could tell she was blushing.

"That's the problem! I don't have anything he hasn't seen before."

"You've gotta have something."

"I don't. Come shopping with me please!"

She laughed a little. She remembered my first date. May was more worried than Misty was. It must've been bad for Dawn and my mom and whoever else was listening. "Ok. Meet me at the ICE CREAM HAVEN near Forever 21 in an hour."

"Thank you so much." May hung up the phone smiling. She was just given the laugh she needed for the day.

...bluejay511...

Sitting at the table in Ice Cream Haven waiting for Misty she listened to her ipod as she ate her chocolate ice cream. She was seated at the door so that when Misty arrived she could get ready to leave. But then she didn't see Misty first. She wasn't sitting at the table for more than five minutes when an unlikely 'couple' arrived. They were holding hands and whispering to each other. May tried to look away as she licked her spoon.

"Oh look who it is." May rolled her eyes and faked a smile.

"Hello _Sabrina. _What brings you here? Are you here to steal someone else's boyfriend?" May said with zing her voice that turned Sabrina's fake smile into an angry face.

"Look May. Just leave her alone ok." Brendan said to Sabrina.

"Was I talking to you Brendan?" May looked Brendan in the eyes.

"You don't have to be jealous, May. I'll take good care of your man for you." Sabrina smirked and kissed Brendan passionately touching her all over just about. May just rolled her eyes. She did not need to see this right now. She was just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. May got up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant glad she had already paid for her meal.

"There you are Misty. Let's go." May said as Misty walked behind her wondering what happened.

"OK…."

...bluejay511…

"I'm back." May yelled as she walked into her house and threw her shopping bags on the couch.

"Hey May. I'm upstairs." Her mother shouted from upstairs. "Did Misty find something to wear for her date?"

"Yea she did. It looked really nice on her." She walked upstairs to see her mother sitting in front of the mirror putting on makeup as she wore her bathrobe to cover up her dress. May sat on her parents bed watching her mother get ready. She smiled at her mother.

"So what's going on? Talk to me."

"Uhhh…." She laid back on her parents bed and said, "Life is so complicated."

"You're only in high school. Wait until the _real _world begins."

"I don't wanna wait til that begins. I have way too many problems _now._" She said.

"Talk to me. We've got the time," Ma's mother stated still applying her makeup.

"I couldn't possible tell you all my problems in the time before you have to leave."

"Nonsense. You're father and I don't need to leave for another half an hour."

"But mother. My feelings are too deep and complicated. Plus I wouldn't want to ruin your night with daddy."

"Thank you _soooo_ much." Her mother said sarcastically. "You are so caring. But I really wanna know." May was still quiet as she looked up at the ceiling. "Is it about Brendan and Sabrina?"

"No," May said aloud then whispered to herself. "They could go to hell and I wouldn't care."

"Now May that's no way to talk." Her mother said.

"Mommy. I know you wouldn't care either. You and daddy never liked Brendan. Daddy would probably do it himself if he could."

"But you should never talk bad about people you hate. That just makes you the worse person."

"Yes mom." May said sighing.

"so now back to your problem. Is it about Drew?" May smiled and giggled. '_Well I did kiss him more than once…_' she thought.

"So it is Drew." Her mother said. "He's a really nice guy."

"How do you know? You've only seen him once."."

"A mother always knows." Her mother said as she took off her bathrobe to reveal her purple knee high dress.

May smiled sitting up to look at the dress. "You look really pretty mommy

"Thanks honey. So tell about Drew."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Her mother said.

"He makes me think. He's nice, pretty charming, smart almost."

"He's handsome too." Her mother said.

"MOM!"

"Are you going to pretend like you didn't notice?" May laughed at her mother's comment.

"I noticed, Mom. Looks don't matter to me."

May's mom grinned knowing she was lying. "Well you have never had an ugly date, May."

"Well… Drew's just not like any other guy I know."

"Aww…. Why don't you date him? I approve. He'd be a great son-in-law."

"Mom. Can I get out of high school before you start thinking about me getting married?"

"Well I want grandkids."

"I know, mom." May said, "But he won't date me because he wants me to get over Brendan first."

"I thought you were over him."

"I am. I'm just so mad at him. How could he do that to me? We were perfect together."

"So you aren't over him yet." Her mother said. "Give it a day or so then call Drew. And that's an order." May laughed knowing her mother was joking.

"Yea sure mom." May said laughing as she left her parents room.

...bluejay511…

"Brendan…" Sabrina, who was sitting next to Brendan, said. When she finally got his attention she asked him, "What's up? This is your millionth time zoning out." They were in the ICE CREAM HAVEN still waiting for their bill.

"What? No I'm listening."

"What did I just say?"

"You were talking about cheerleading practice." He said knowingly.

"NO I was talking about that an hour ago. I was talking about the dance."

"The dance is at least two months away. We didn't even have the playoff game."

"But you can never be too careful. We are going together right?"

"Yea sure," he said sounding completely bored. "Whatever."

"What's wrong with you today Brendan?" she asked half whining. "You weren't acting like this before we saw May."

"I'm fine. It's nothing really."

"You just better not be thinking about May."

"Whoever said that."

"You just better not be." She warned. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Looking in her eyes she said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine after tonight." He smiled and kissed her neck making her giggle.

…bluejay511…

Hey I updated. Some people probably thought I had given up but I didn't. I will keep the promise that I will not ever give up fanfiction completely until every single story I have ever started is finished. Goodbye for now.


	24. Study Date

Hey. It's me again. Bluejay511. I'm having a little trouble with some ideas on many of my stories. If you have any ideas just speak up. Or even tell me what you think it will happen. Amuse me. LOLZ. I'm updating and shutting up at the same time.

...bluejay511...

May sat in the living room eating leftover pizza from that afternoon. Flicking through changes on the channel, she heard her parents leaving. Her parents were almost at the door. May's father was escorting her out the door. "Don't forget to -" May's mom turned to her but May finished her statement.

"Lock the door. I know, mom. Go have fun."

"Don't worry we will." He father said.

"Don't forget Max is at a friend's house-"

"And the number of his friends house is on the fridge along with the restaurant number and the hotel number. Goodbye. Goodnight. So long farwell and all that good stuff." May said almost pushing her out the door.

"Yes, May'll be fine. She's not a kid anymore." Her father said as May stood to hug each one.

"I know. My baby's growing up." May sighed as her mother almost cried.

"Come on, Caroline." Her father lead his wife out the door. May was about to close and locked it when she said.

"Have fun but not too much fun." May laughed and closed the door. She then jumped back on the couch and ate her pizza. She flicked through more channels. She realised that there was nothing on t.v. and turned on the radio.

"This is JAY Music Play list on FM 24.3. Taylor Swift, Singing her new song "Mine" LIVE on your favorite radio station 24.3. You heard it here live."

May lightly cheered to herself. It was one of her favorite songs now.

"Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh  
You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts"

May began singing loudly. Shouting the words and singing them aloud, she grabbed the remote and started singing into it as if it was a microophone. She was perfoming it and she was so into it that she didn't even hear the doorbell ring... more than once. Through the window next to the he watched May dancing and smiled. He quietly opened the door and closed it watching her performance. He stood by the door and watched.

"You said, "  
I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it"

She sang aloud and then immediately heard applause. She turned and tripped over the table. He rushed to her side and helped her stand. She looked straight at him and turned off the radio.

"Drew? How did you get in here." she screamed half surprised and half happy that he was there.

"You left the door unlocked." she scratched her head and looked at him perplexed.

"That doesn't explain why you're here!"

"You said we'd study today at 8 o'clock because youre parents are having their date night or something like that. Maybe I should've called. I'll leave if-"

"NO. Stay." She ran upstairs and looked at her clock. It was exactly 8 o'clock on the dot. She emptied her book bag and until all the particles were scattered across the floor. She picked up her small notebook that said in bold letters "MY NOT DIARY PLANNER". Quickly flipping to the schedule for this week. Under Friday, which was today, it said in bold red letters. STAY WITH DREW AT 8.

"Oh crap!" she said aloud. She closed her 'NOT DIARY' planner. She threw it on the floor along with the contents of the bag. She grabbed her History textbook and her notebook. She grabbed a CD and ran out the room. After climbing down the stairs and throwing her stuff on the floor, she put the Cd in the radio. She pressed play and it started. It was classical and jazz mixed music. (Yes it was legal.)

"Make yourself at home, Drew." she shouted and rushed into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink."

"Nah I'm good." She didn't even listen to him when hge said no thank you. She grabbed two water bottles out of the refrigerator. She popped a bag of popcorn. Drew took out his book and the CD began to play. "I didn't know you listened to jazz." Drew shouted while May was still in the kitchen popping popcorn.

She left the kitchen and handed him a water. She sat across from him. "There's alot you do not know about me." she said. "Jazz helps you think and remember more. It's a proven fact."

"Oh really." he said in disbelief drinking some of his water.

"Really. It's great. Now open your book to page 127." She said forcing him to sit as she placed the popcorn on the living room table.

"Yes, ma'am."

...bluejay511...

Drew and May sat right across from each other. Papers were all over the floor, ink stained their hands from all the writing. At this point May was testing Drew with the textbook in front of her. Drew was doing well so far.

"Ok now name one major reason for the creation of Georgia."

"Georgia was created as a buffer zone to protect the Carolinas from the British colonies from the Spanish in Flordia. Lead by James Oglethrope."

"Good. I think that you are half way ready for the test. Just read over the notes you wrote today at least twice before we meet on Thursday for our last study date."

Drew smirked, "So it's a date."

"Well... uhh." May hesitated and threw a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Drew laughed a second. May screamed with popcorn flowing out of her mouth,"You know what I mean Drew."

He laughed again as she swallowed her popcorn. "Yea. Yea. I know," he retorted. May stuck out her tongue and he just smirked.

"I'd better clean this place up before my parents get home. They'll be mad if they see the mess and even more more when they see you. No offense."

"None taken." he said while putting away his stuff. "Let me at least help you. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," she said as they both started to pick up the scattered papers. May closed the book next to her and reached for the nearby paper. Drew and May touched the paper at the same time. They felt a little spark as they looked from their touching hands to each other. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but melt at the sight of his smile. Her blush turned into many different shades of pink and red. May took away her hand first. Together they both finished picking up the paper. He handed her the paper and they both looked at each other in silence for a couple of moments until Drew chose to speak.

"Well... I'd better get going." he studdered. "Before you get in trouble." She couldn't speak. After seconds of failed attempts at speaking she just nodded her head and smiled. He grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door. "So I'll see you later."

"Uh huh," he turned to her and smiled. She regained her composure and responded saying, "Yea. I'll see you at school."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. May's eyes went wide and she blushed again as he walked away. After watching in him drive away in his car, she closed the door grinning like a giddy school girl. With her stuff still in her hands, she hummed as she walked up the stairs into her room.

...bluejay511...

Don't be mad that I cut off all most all of Taylor Swift's song. Notice how I said it was Taylor Swift song meaning that I do not own this song or and part of this song. Apparently i shouldn't have to say anything but what are you gonna do. Well I did actually update. It took me longer than I thought it would. I'll be updating one of my other stories soon. So Review. ! Thank You!


	25. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	26. Right Side Up

This is my first update in forever. It's great because my LAPTOP is here. Yay! I got it before christmas.

…...bluejay511...

Monday was here again. This past couple of school days haven't been the best for May but things were beginning to change. Friday morning May woke up crying but that morning May woke up with a big smile on her face: a smile so big that her mother and father noticed that morning. May walked through the hallway of her school wearing her favorite t-shirt and her favorite old blue jeans. Though she wasn't as dressed up as she normally was, she still felt great. Opening her locker, she smiled watching random kids in school walk by. Today was going to be a great day besides the thing walking through the hallway with her best friend, Dawn was coming back and she would get a chance to see Drew again.

Speaking of Drew, he was walking down the hallway. She smiled to herself and closed her locker to go greet Drew.

She didn't understand why she was so scared? She never had this many butterflies in her stomach since … well since ever.

"Hey Drew," he looked at her and smiled. Before he even said hi, she said, "Drew can we talk?"

"Sure." he said in a solemn tone. Drew followed her into her secret boiler room and there they stood in front of her. She sighed before speaking.

"Drew I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of sympathy. May smiled to herself before looking at him to speak again.

"I don't really now how to say this but I'll just say it... ."

"Come again." he said with a puzzled expression.

"I really like you and I was thinking about it. I wanna be with you if you like me too and-" he cut her off with a sweet kiss. Though she was surprised by this, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When they looked at each other after the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"Would you mind if I did that in front of everyone?"

She smirked and nodded her head. "As long as you don't do it in school."

"Oh." he said saddened.

"Because then I wouldn't want to go to class." May quickly added. "I really like you, Drew LaRousse."

Drew chuckled and responded, "Well, Miss May Petalburgh, I'm glad you came to your senses because I like you too."

She smiled and kissed him. Mid-kiss, the bell rang. They pulled away and May smirked, "Do we have to go to class?"

"Yes, my little May. We have to go." Drew held both her hands and kissed them both.

"Awww..." Together they both ran out of the boiler room and ran to their class.

...bluejay511...

Running through the hallways hand-in-hand brought question among the school. Rumors began about the new couple. Some even claimed to have seen the new couple kissing after Saturday's football game which wasn't true. What people do to get their names in that day's gossip. Good thing for both May and Drew was that they didn't care what others in the school thought of them... or so they thought.

…...bluejay511...

During Lunch Drew and May immediately sat next to each other like most couples do and they just talked as if they had been friends forever. They didn't even notice the rest of the cafeteria was watching them and whispering. May looked around for a while but then focused again on Drew and remembering that she didn't care what any of them were saying.

"What were you looking at?"

"What do you mean?" May asked Drew.

"I'm not stupid. You were looking around at something."

"I was but it's not important." May said shrugging the incident away.

"MAY!" May turned her head to the opposite side of the cafeteria. She smiled and shouted after seeing the face that had just walked into the Cafeteria.

"Oh My God!" they both shouted in unity. My stood and ran to her friend and they shared a hug.

"It's been forever."

"I know right? How was Florida?"

"It was great. It was the perfect bikini weather. Know what I'm saying."

May laughed as Dawn put on a weird face that said you know what I'm talking about.

"So why aren't you wearing your cheerleader uniform?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Dawn, darling!" Both May and Dawn turned to see Sabrina standing there with Brendan beside her. When she spoke her voice sounded as if she had been grabbed out of an Old English film. She was carrying her tray of pasta.

"Sabrina?" Dawn sighed at her. Dawn took a quick glance at May then glanced at Dawn. May nodded her head, as she crossed her arms, confirming what Dawn was thinking. See they had created their own language so Dawn now knew that whatever happened the couple of days she was away was all because of Sabrina. "It's been a long time."

"Kisses," Sabrina called. They both double cheek kissed. Dawn smirked thinking of an idea.

"What is that? Pasta? Doesn't it, like, have carbs?" Dawn said in a fake voice. May smiled with her arms still crossed.

"Well, it does but I love pasta."

"You know how you can lose carbs instead of gaining it?"

"OMG! HOW?" Sabrina shouted.

"Come close." Sabrina stepped in earshot of her. Dawn slammed her food unto her uniform. Sabrina shouted. At that point the cafe was silent watching the event that was taking place.

"OMG! I am sooo sorry." May smiled. Being that she was the only one close enough and paying attention, she noticed that Dawn had did that on purpose.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"NO I didn't." She said in a fake voice that sounded so real it almost fooled me. "Let me help you."

May just stood there laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"You." May said. Dawn grabbed some napkins and whispered to Sabrina in a voice so silent neither May or Brendan could hear her. Sabrina's face turned pale and Dawn finally said aloud, "Let's go the bathroom to get you cleaned up."

"NO. I'm fine. I can do it." Sabrina quickly stepped away from Dawn. She quickly paced away from Dawn's side.

"Poor thing," Dawn sighed. Both girls laughed together as Dawn followed May to the seat they were sitting at.

….bluejay511….


	27. Months Later

Enjoy.

...bluejay511...

{2 Months Later}

It was at the end of school day. May walked through the hallways smiling. Ever since her and Drew started going out there has been a glow in her face. All of her friends noticed. Dawn walked beside May laughing with her. Things had changed a lot since they were first dating. Drew had made a couple of good friends at the school but kept his old friends close. May had continued to be friends with the team although Sabrina still kept her distance from May ever since the 'incident'. May decided that being a cheerleader might not have been her exact forte. Sure she was good at it but maybe there was something else she'd be better suited for. Yet throughout it all, Brendan was still a 'player' and still with Sabrina. Today May and Dawn were walking down the hallway.

"Guess what?" May said looking back at Dawn, "Drew's birthday is next week. And I'm throwing a party for him."

"Oooh... Where and When? Am I invited?"

Opening her locker, she gave Dawn an 'of course' look. "Where do you think? My father's hotel. Next Saturday. And of course, you're invited. You're my best friend." She switched her books and took out her

"But you're dad doesn't know Drew. He won't let you host a party for someone he doesn't know."

"I've thought of that. He's coming over my house tonight for pizza and game night. We're going to be leaving soon."

"Aww... Omeonesnay sinay omingcnay uronay aywnay." Dawn tried to whisper before a certain green haired guy wrapped a hand around May's waist.

"I know you're talking about me. I happen to be very good at pig latin." May laughed closing her locker, turning towards her boyfriend letting him kiss her cheek.

"You just _happen _to be good at everything." Dawn smirked and responded putting extra emphasis on happen.

"Of course," Drew smirked.

"And that's why I'm here: to knock some sense into that head of his." May smiled and turning to him to kiss him. Dawn made puking noises.

"Eww... Get a room." Between the kiss May laughed breaking the kiss, with Drew's arms still around her.

"You're just jealous. I'm in a great relationship and you're not."

Dawn faked shocked look. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I'm going on a date tonight."

"Congrats." Drew smirked, "But at that remark, I must go. I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes, May. Gotta a few people to talk to before we leave."

"Okay. See ya then." May pecked him on the lips as he started to walk away. May watched for a moment then turned her attention back to Dawn who was talking about her date with this guy, that she would bring as her date to next Saturday's party.

...bluejay511...

Brendan watched May talking with Dawn. He still had this pained feeling that maybe he really did mess up. He was still having fun with Sara... Sophie... whatever her name was. But getting what he wanted from someone he could always got it from wasn't as exciting as getting it from someone who didn't want to give it. If that even made sense. He shrugged in his mind and he returned to the conversation he was having with Scott and Mike.

"So who's number did you get today?" Scott asked Mike practically ignoring the fact that Brendan was even there.

"Brittany. She's hot isn't she?" He said and winked at the blonde haired girl who had just passed.

"Yea. But I like Mel better."

"Dude you've dated her long enough. Explore the variety called women. Let your manhood roam." Mike said putting out his hand as to show off all the girls there.

"My manhood is fine. Worry about your own. As a matter of fact, Brendan how many girls' number did you get today?"

"None." Brendan replied blankly.

"What the hell has happened to you? You used to get four five numbers a day." Mike asked concerned. "It's not May, Is it? Dude she's taken. A gal like that doesn't stay on the market for long."

"I know. I miss her like crazy even though I don't wanna. Sophia isn't helping."

"You mean Sabrina?" Scott said.

"Yea whatever." Brendan shrugged the thought away as May walked away with Dawn.

"The lack of respect you have for women is so overrated," Ash said from behind his older cousin.

"Just go make-out with your girlfriend." Brendan shouted.

"At least I have the girl I want... I knew you'd be miserable after she left you." With that said he walked away to his red head girlfriend and kissed her cheek. There they started talking.

"What's got him?" Mike asked.

"That's what being in love will do to you." Scott replied.

"How would you know?"

"I know more about love than you'll ever know."

As Scott and Mike continued to argue, Brendan walked away to confront Dawn who had just walked away from May. He ran towards her and shouted her name.

"Yo. Dawn! I need to talk to you." Dawn turned to see who was calling her and turning when realizing it was him. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Let go of my hand!" She said in a warning tone.

"Let me talk to you. I need to ask you something."

"Why would I talk to you about anything after what you did to my best friend?" She yelled at him after he let go of her hand.

"I would have thought you have gotten over that-"

"NO I haven't. What the hell do you want? I'm in a good mood."

Brendan chuckled. "What? Did you finally get a date?" Dawn was angry and started to walk away. He quickly apologized and followed her. He grabbed her once more.

"I'm sorry. Please."

"Start talking before I punch you and leave."

"Okay. Okay. I was thinking about May. And I haven't stopped-"

"Stop!" Dawn said with her finger up to her face to shush him. "May is _perfectly _happy WITHOUT you." He tried to interrupt her but she stopped him and said again, "SHE IS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITHOUT YOU. She loves him and he loves her. Just because they haven't told each other-"

"He hasn't told her he loves her yet. WOW. He's PATHETIC!"

"Regardless. He's the one who will be making out with her in the boiler room NOT YOU. He's the one who she'll kiss in the middle of the hallway NOT YOU. He's the one she'll spend all night texting and talking to, NOT YOU! He's-"

"Okay Okay Okay. I get it."

"-All because you cheated on her with her close friend and all those other girls. Now you want her back. Life doesn't work like that." With that said she started to walk away from him.

"Wait," he shouted and she turned around to see him. "So she doesn't talk about me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked away withouth another word.

...blueajy511...

May was walking by herself in the hallway saying hi to the random people that came up to her. Stephanie was there at her locker when May came up to her smiling.

"Hey Steph. What's up?"

"Nothing. How's the Mister?" She said and laughed. May shruged it off like it was nothing.

"He's good. He's going to meet my father today."

"Ohhh!" she said as if it was something painful.

"My father isn't that bad," Stephanie gave her an 'are you sure' look. "Well he's not." then she put her hands on her hips and lifted her eyebrows. "Okay maybe he is that bad. But things will be okay right?"

"I don't know. Your dad is kinda mean."

"I hope he's not really mean to Drew. I really like this guy." May sighed with her back to locker next to him. Stephanie nodded. "I really really _like _this guy."

"Trust me: we ALL know you do!" She laughed, "You know I know you more than just 'like' him."

"I know." May sighed.

"Then why don't you tell him."

"Because I want him to tell me first." May whined.

"As much as I loved this... I have to go. See ya!" There Stephanie started walking down the hallway.

That's when May shouted across the hallway to Stephanie, "DON'T FORGET! MY HOUSE THIS SATURDAY!" Stephanie gave her thumbs up across the hallway. May walked down the opposite hallway smiling.

"May!" After hearing her name she turned around to see where it was coming from. When she seen him coming towards her she turned to walk away from him. "Wait! Can we talk?" She continued to walk away from him but he ran after her. "What is it with you and Dawn ignoring me?"

"I don't think that you're worth talking to!" May said stomping through the hallways angry. He grabbed her and slapped him, "Do NOT touch me." Holding his hands up he backed away, she turned around and faced his with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for everything..."

...bluejay511...

Here's an update! Thanks for all of the reviews!


	28. Epiloge

Enjoy.

...bluejay511...

"I'm sorry for everything," Brendan started. "I has hurt me so much-"

"It's hurt you?" May questioned.

"Please, May. Let me speak. I have to get this off of my chest then you could slap or do whatever."

"Go ahead," May crossed her looking at him.

"May, I'm truly really sorry. It's been painful ever since we broke up. The pain hasn't gone away and I thought it would but it hasn't. Right now I'm holding back tears. I know I broke your heartened I'm sorry. It's very hard for me to say this... I miss you.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I think about September when we broke up. I think back to all the things that could've happened. Then I hear you laughing. I remember the summers we spent driving in my car, holding you when you were scared, kissing you in the sunset as the breeze blew through your hair. I dream about you every night. It's turned out that being away from you is worse than all those girls I was with.

"Being with those girls I lusted after made the girl I loved heartbroken. And I'm sorry I didn't see it while it was happening. I wish I could've seen all the damage I was causing you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me but I didn't treat you like that. I wish I would have because then maybe the circumstances would be different. When you walked out of my life I was and still am sorry. I need you an want you back. I need you to make me smile like you used to and how you were the only one in my world to ever understand me. Please May. I love you. I always have and still do. I want you and need you there."

With this May couldn't take it. He eyes had began to soft as he spoke. As he ended apology, her eyes were full of tears. His eyes were on hers and he smiled as if that was his plan to just come up with this apology to make her fall for him... again. He tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"May please."

"No Brendan. I'm fine." She said wiping her tears. "This was supposed to be a good day... This was supposed to be a GREAT day!"

"But-"

"Stop Brendan. If there was even a chance of us being together and in love, you wouldn't have cheated. This is the last time I will let anyone hurt me like you did-"

"And I'm-"

"NO! I listened to you now it is your turn to listen to me!" May sighed closing her eyes to look him straight in the face without there being any sorrow in it. In May's eyes were just anger. "I thought I loved you but I didn't. I'm so glad I wasn't in love with you really! I was so naïve to what the word love meant. I dreamed about you imagining that someday you could be like the guy you were of my dreams. Funny how dreams can change. And I'm glad they did. Because I found Drew-"

"Don't bring up his name."

"Why not? I really like him and he really likes me. I know because he'd never hurt me like you did. After all we've been through I would have at least thought that you would have at least been considereate about how I felt. Did you even think about me when you did whatever you did with all those girls. No I doubt it. But although I do admit that I did have feelings for you. I still might have feelings for you but I know one thing: I'll be okay. Now I can smile because I can let you go. NO matter how long it takes to forget about you, It'll all get better in time because I have true feeling for Drew. I think I … I may even love him. But it'll all get better in time. Time is a good medicine for the heart whether it is in love or broken. I don't need you, Brendan. Maybe one day we could be friends. Goodbye forever."

After saying that she smiled feeling a huge weight lifted from her chest. All Brendan could do was stand there and stare at her walk away from him like she had done many things before and this time it was for good.

Drew called her name and she turned around. Drew was coming from behind her. She kissed him: softly and sweetly. Laughing in her head she thought about how a couple of months ago they were rivals and now they weren't afraid of kissing in the hallways filled with high school students. It was like a new beginning to everything. "And that's how I feel for the star of the LaRousse football team and completely got over Brendan. Hopefully this relationship will be different because I really like this guy," she thought as they started walking out of the school.

...bluejay511...

Here's an update! Thanks for all of the reviews! This is the end of this story. I was thinking of a sequel. So review and tell me your thoughts. I have a poll that have been on my profile so if you haven't please look at it. Thanks for everyone who already has. Have a Great Weekend Everyone!


End file.
